KP in Animology2
by Aero Tendo
Summary: The long awaited sequel to my Animology Soul Mates story! Find out what happened next! Ron's luck continues to improve and worsen with the girls! Read on to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

KP in Animology 2: The Sequel 

**AN:** The long-awaited sequel! So rather than confuse people, I just decided to write it as such! I hope you'll all be happy with the sequel!

**Recap:** Ron is still the 'hot stuff' for many of the girls in MHS and when we left off, and almost all of MHS was made very aware of it! Kim and Tara BOTH have dates with Ron! Amelia claims to be the girlfriend of Ron and poor Brick is in scalding hot water with the girls of MHS for a certain picture that he took!

What more can possibly happen for the Ronster? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 1: Dreamland!**

Brick sighs as he sits on the edge of his bed in his house. The Principal had told him not to worry and that it would only be for a little while but he couldn't help it. There was a game coming up and as far as he knew, he would not be playing in it.

Brick says after another sigh, "I don't think anyone could possibly be having a worse day than me." He then falls backwards onto his bed, which had the Middleton College football sheets on it. He would have preferred the high school ones but they didn't make such a thing.

Meanwhile Ron is class and that's when he hears Kim say, "Hey Ron, are you ready for our date? He turns his head and sees Kim in her little black dress that clung to her form so tightly that it almost seemed to be painted on to her with low-heel red shoes and matching bracelets. She was also wearing a necklace that hung low enough to dangle just barely above the dip in her dress so that it called attention to her breasts.

Ron gulps as he tries to open and close his mouth as it felt so dry at that moment and he says, "K-Kim? Is that you?"

Kim smiles and walks up to him with her hips swaying very sexily as she says, "Yep! Are you ready for our date?" Her little black dress seemed even shorter than he remembered with it coming dangerously close to revealing what was under it with her steps.

Ron nervously says, "D-Date? Like that? Y-Y-Y-You? Me? US?"

Kim giggles and says, "Yes silly! Who else would I be talking to? Do you like my dress? I felt like dressing up." She smiles and taps his nose with her finger as she adds, "Just for you…"

Ron says, "Y-Y-Yeah, it l-looks gr-great on you!"

Kim smiles big as she says, "Thank you Ron! I'm so happy you approve!" Before she leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

Just then another voice says, "What about our date Ron?"

Ron turns to look at the source of the voice and standing not too far away was Tara! She was dressed in a white dress with small sparkles all over it that went down all the way to her ankles with a slit up along its side that showed all of her bare leg. She was wearing gold earrings that looked like an cross between a cross an that sideways infinity 8 thing because of the way it looped over the front and back of the cross's arms.

Ron's eyes bulged as big as saucers as he saw how the top of the dress was seemingly held up by her big breasts but loosely in such a way that it didn't smoosh her breasts against her but it didn't fall while showing plenty of cleavage! He suddenly felt like he was dehydrating from how hot the room seemed to be getting!

Ron's lips moved up and down, feeling as dry as the desert as he tries to answer her but nothing was coming out. His mind was mush and thus unable to form a reply.

Tara walks forward with the fabric of the white, sparkly dress seeming to do a dance as she exposed one bare leg after another with each step she took. She smiles at Ron even as her breasts jiggled with each step and Ron found himself almost unable to breathe.

Kim slips her arm into his and says, "Ron? You are going on a date with me right?" before Tara slips her arm into his other and says with a pleading voice, "You are going on a date with me aren't you?"

Ron looks back and forth at the two girls, both incredibly dressed and asking him for a date but he was finding it harder and harder to breathe and he closes his eyes.

Ron suddenly opens his eyes and gasps for air, to find that Mrs. Pincher Youralass was holding his nose!

Ron bolts upright, feeling her let go of his nose as he says, "I'm awake!"

Mrs. Pincher says in an amused voice, "Good to see you're awake Ron. You know I hate it when you fall asleep in my class. Now let's go over this again…"

As Mrs. Pincher starts to walk back up to the marker board, Ron thinks, "Was all that a dream? Did Kim and Tara really ask me out? Did they really dress super-mega-hot just for a date with me? Do I even really HAVE dates? Aw, man! I hope it wasn't all just a dream!"

Ron was afraid of the answer and he quickly wipes the drool off the top of his desk so can take notes. He thinks as he gets his paper out, "I can't even ask either of them if I have a date without telling them about my dream…"

While Ron was worrying about getting his notes on a slightly damp desk, Bonnie looked at Ron from her desk and thinks, "How? How could this happen? I refuse to believe it!"

Bonnie couldn't believe that it was true that the loser, Ron had somehow not only slept with a bunch of hot girls but also ended up with getting Brick getting sent home for the picture that he took!

Bonnie wasn't happy because they had a game coming up and they needed their star Quarterback! She so hated to see her team lose because unless the team scored a point, she wasn't able to cheer and therefore show herself off to everyone in her cheerleader outfit! After all, she had to make her presence known for her to remain at the top of the food chain and with her guy gone, that made things that much harder!

Bonnie almost audibly growls in her anger and frustration but she knew the teacher would hear. That had been how she knew that Stoppable had been asleep, because he had been mumbling some garbage in his sleep. She hated the fact that the teacher had ears like a eagle had good vision or something like that. She couldn't remember exactly what.

Bonnie knew she would get the full story from Tara later after her class about what had happened to Brick in the Principal's office but she knew one fact already. It was all Stoppable's fault! She was sure of it!

The class seemed to drag on forever for the students in the class but especially for Bonnie who couldn't wait to talk to Tara before cheerleading which was next.

Bonnie still wasn't happy to have Ron as the mascot, even if he _did_ do a somewhat decent job. She would never admit it, but sometimes even his amused even her but she had to hide it during those times. She couldn't be seen enjoying something that the idiot mascot did.

Bonnie starts to nod off, as she thinks about Ron and his Mad Dog routine that seemed to change each time he went out. She doesn't even realize that she is getting drowsy before she finally nods off with only 8 minutes to the class bell.

Bonnie was in her cheer squad uniform in her bedroom, obviously ready to go to the game and was listening to the radio, trying to get ideas for new cheers that she could use to put Kim in her place with.

Just then she could hear the familiar Mad Dog barking and howling that was so loud that it even drowned out the radio for a few moments. She almost growls herself in irritation as she thinks, "Great, Mad Dog is here!"

A moment later, the biggest shock of her life happens! The Mad Dog burst into her room, wearing ONLY a mask and collar with the rest of him naked!

Bonnie cries out, "Ron! What do you think you're doing! G-Get out of my room!"

Instead of Ron's voice, the Mad Dog head turns towards her and starts to sniff the air before turning to face her. On the radio the song "Simply Irresistible" begins to play.

Bonnie shouts as she points at her door, "Get! Out! Now!" She was trying to hide her eyes but she still had to peek to even see what the naked Mad Dog was up to and that afforded her a nice view every so often of the package Mad Dog had.

Bonnie feels her cheeks grow warm as she briefly imagines the Mad Dog staying and learning a few new tricks with her.

The Mad Dog growls and somehow the head seems to become more real, like that of a **_real_** dog before it bites her cheerleader skirt and pulls it right off! The rest of her uniform except her shoes seems to quickly follow suit to leave a very naked Bonnie standing in her room!

Bonnie shouts, "Stoppable! I don't know what you're up to or how you're doing this! But get out!"

The Mad Dog's realistic head says in Ron's rough dog-like voice that he used for the games, "I've seen how you watch me during my routines. You can't deny it! Anyway… the Mad Dog came to play!"

Bonnie says, "Now, just wait a minute! I watch to make sure that…" She gets cut off as the Mad Dog leaps into the air and pouncing her so that the upper half of her body bounced on the bed with the hands pinning her wrists to it!

Bonnie looks at the large Mad Dog head as it says in the same rough voice, "Mad Dog came to play hard!"

Bonnie's eyes grow wide but strangely she didn't feel fear. Instead, she felt… relieved and says, "Show me how hard the Mad Dog came to play!" Even as she feels something long and hard rub between her spread thighs.

The Mad Dog seems to stare into her face; a low yet pleasing growl came from him before he says in Ron's normal voice, "Hey Bon-Bon?"

The Mad Dog thrusts forward and the thing she'd felt between legs suddenly entered her just as the voice says in Ron's normal voice, "Bonnie? Class is over! Time to wake up!" and so with that Bonnie wakes up abruptly!

Bonnie blinks as she wakes up and sees Ron's face so she says, "Mad Dog came to play?" before her brain kicks in and she realizes that everything that had happened was just a dream!

Ron smiles and says, "Yeah! Practice time for the Mad Dog is up next period!" He then switches over to the voice in Bonnie's dream and says, "The Mad Dog came to play hard!" which causes Bonnie to clench the desk tightly for a second as she shudders.

Ron says, "See you later Bonnie!" back in his normal voice, not noticing her reaction and walks out of the classroom, leaving her the only student left as everyone else had quickly vacated the room.

Bonnie's jaw drops as she thinks, "No… No way! Did I…?" She looks down at herself before blushing as she thinks, "I did! Oh My God!" She stands up quickly and almost bolts from the classroom and heads straight to the lockers, hoping to get there before any of the other girls got there.

Bonnie thinks, "I can't believe I did that and all because Stoppable used that **_stupid_**… ok, not so stupid… voice of his on me!" She says, "Please be here… please be here…" as she hopes that her extra panties were still in her locker.

Bonnie finds her salvation and pulls out a clean pair, runs to the bathroom and manages to come out just in time for Tara, the first girl to arrive shows up.

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this first chapter. Now you know why I had teased about the dream part at the end of the first story. What do you all think of Ron's dream? Did you catch the playful light/dark meanings that I used in his dream?

What did you think of the teacher and her name? Pincher Youralass? (Your all ass? You're a lass? Which do you like?) I think it fits with all that happened. G

What did you think of Bonnie's dream? Doesn't she seem like the kind of girl who would **_like_** to lose control? Lol! Just kidding! Still, it makes you wonder if she's got a thing for the Mad Dog or Ron doesn't it? Which do you think it is? What did you think of the song choice for Bonnie's dream? (Simply Irresistible in case you forgot)

Now that Tara's shown up, will Bonnie finally get her answers? Will she even _like_ her answers?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas for Ron's dates, suggestions for outfits that Kim and Tara can wear on a date with Ron, good mac laptop buying suggestions, songs for cheerleading practice, and more are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

**KP in Animology 2: The Sequel**

**AN:** The long-awaited sequel! So rather than confuse people, I just decided to write it as such! I hope you'll all be happy with the sequel!

**Recap:** Ron is still the 'hot stuff' for many of the girls in MHS and when we left off, and almost all of MHS was made very aware of it because of a certain picture Brick took! Kim and Tara BOTH have dates with Ron and neither know about the other yet!

What more can possibly happen for the Ronster? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 2: Confessions**

Tara walks in more cheerfully than normal and says, "Hi Bonnie!"

Bonnie thinks, "Does she know?" She watches as her friend hums a happily as she walks to her locker before she thinks, "No... but what's gotten _her_ into such a good mood today? I haven't seen her this happy since the time she kissed Stoppable on the cheek at the dreadful camp."

Bonnie's eyes go wide in shock as it hits her, and before she even thinks about it she says, "Tara! Something happened between you and that loser didn't it?"

Tara's cheeks quickly became red as she tries to say, "W-What do you mean Bonnie? What makes you say that? I-I mean, why are you being silly?" She tries to hide her blshing cheeks but fails as Bonnie walks around to the front of her.

Bonnie grabs Tara by the shoulders, making Tara look her right the eyes before she says, "Tell me... you didn't do something stupid with him. Did you?"

Tara looks down for a second and then barely squeaks out her answer before Bonnie says, "What was that? It sounded like..."

Tara closes her eyes and says a bit more loudly than she needed to, "I've got a date with Ron!"

Bonnie lets go of her blond friend as she thinks, "Of all the blond, hair-brained things to do..." before her dream flashes back at her as if to remind her that she wasn't entirely pure herself.

Tara says in a half-whine, half-happy voice, "Oh, I know how you feel about Ron, Bonnie but you should have seen the way he was around Fukushima! He was so strong! He wouldn't back down from the jerk even when he was badly hurt! Oh! And the when he was in the Principal's office…"

Bonnie slaps her hand over Tara's mouth just to get her to shut up as she knew that once Tara started to talk, she wouldn't shut up and the idea that Ron could actually do anything actually… heroic just brought back memories of the Wannaweep camp with Gill and how she had had to admit to him that he ruled.

Bonnie opens her eyes as she says, "Ok Tara, I get the point. All I want to know is… What happened in the Principal's Office that got Brick kicked out?" She pulls back her hand so Tara could speak.

Tara says, "The Principal got the story about how Brick came to take the picture and while it was totally innocent, it _looked_ bad. So, I think that because he choose to spread the picture around, harming our reputations and angering most of us to the point where I'm pretty sure Brick would be singing Soprano for the rest of his life… the Principle offered Brick the only way out that would keep him out of school. Probably until things cooled off for a while." After saying all of that, she tries to catch her breath while looking at Bonnie for her reaction.

Bonnie frowns as she mumbles, "Stupid Stoppable, this is all his fault for tiring out everyone."

Tara says, "Please don't be mad at Ron, Bonnie! I owe him my life! As a favor to me, please promise you won't do anything to Ron?"

Bonnie just stares at her best friend for like the longest time as she knew Tara would know better than to ask her for a favor like that but here she was… and it was unnecessary as she knew that there was nothing she could do anyway. If she brought back Brick now, he wouldn't survive to the end of the day, much less see a football game.

Bonnie says, "Ok Tara, I promise I won't do anything to the loser in revenge for what happened with Brick. Happy now?"

Tara smiles and gives Bonnie a quick, big hug as she cries out, "Thank you Bonnie!" She then steps back and smiles at her friend.

Bonnie says, "So… when's your big date with… Stoppable?" She had almost called him a loser again but changed it at the last second to call him by his name.

Tara's cheeks grow warm as she says, "Um… I don't… exactly know. I mean, I didn't set a time exactly… I just asked him out."

Bonnie palms her own face before letting her fingers move to the bridge of her nose as she says with her eyes closed, "Let me get this straight… you are happy because you asked Ron out, but you haven't actually _set_ the date up?"

Tara blushes as she says, "The point is that I did ask him! Isn't… it?"

Bonnie lets go of her nose and opens her eyes to look at Tara and says, "You shouldn't just leave something like that hanging Tara! I want you to go right back to him and settle on a date before he wimps out and changes his mind!"

Just then Jessica, the other blonde cheerleader on the squad walks in and she smiles, making her freckles that were much like Ron's wrinkle a little as she says, "Hi Bonnie, Hi Tara! You two are certainly in early!"

Jessica walks over to her locker and opens it as she says, "Boy, you'll never guess the wildest rumor that I heard! I heard that there is a photo floating around that shows Ron with a bunch of sleeping girls on top of him!" She giggles and says, "It is so crazy…"

Tara says quickly, "But it is true! It isn't crazy Jessica!"

Jessica pauses in half-undressed state where she was in her baby blue bra. She turns to Tara and says, "It… is true? Are you kidding me? Even the part with Ron? _Our_ Ron?"

Bonnie sighs and says, "Yes, it is very true. I even have a copy of the picture on my cellphone Jessica."

Jessica says, "No way! You're lying! Prove it!"

Bonnie pulls out her cellphone and calls up the picture before thrusting out her arm to show on the screen, a clear picture of Ron with a bunch of sleeping girls all around and on top of him.

Jessica's jaw drops quickly as she says, "No way! Is this for real? Not a fabrication?"

Tara says meekly, "It is true… I was there."

Jessica looks back and forth at Tara and the photo for a few moments before Bonnie says, "Ok, that's enough." And puts away her cellphone.

Jessica says in awe, "How… what…?" to Tara who just blushes redly.

Bonnie raises her hand up and says, "Later Jessica, just understand for now that all the girls in the photo are very embarrassed and they would rather keep this on the down-low before they have to start hurting people." She didn't know if that was really the case but at lease it would keep Jessica from asking any more questions from her friend.

Jessica nods as she says, "I understand… I guess." She thinks, "How did Ron do it? How did Ron end up sleeping with so many girls?" She then remembers that Ron looked like he was the only one awake so she begins to wonder if he somehow had tuckered them all out? The questions kept piling up in her mind.

However, before Jessica could ponder any further more of the girls from the cheerleader squad came in to change.

It wasn't until Kim came in, last as usual that everyone wondered what was up because she was really happy for some reason.

Bonnie frowns as she thinks, "Oooooh, No! Not her too!" She glances at Tara who was oblivious as she finished getting into her cheerleader costume. She thinks, "Don't tell me that Stoppable is two-timing with a date with _both_ Kim and Tara!"

Normally Bonnie didn't care who Kim dated but when it affected her best friend Tara, it was then she cared. A lot. Plus she still had that… dream to work through. She didn't want Tara to get hurt because Ron couldn't make up his mind on who to date!

Bonnie thinks, "I've got to talk to Kim about this before Tara gets hurt…" She walks up to Kim and says, "Hey Possible! Can we talk?"

Kim smiles as she turns her head to see Bonnie, "Hey Bonnie! Sure! You know me, I always make time for the squad."

Bonnie frowns and says, "Yeah, sure… so, can we talk in private?"

Kim says, "Sure thing, Bonnie" before she finishes changing into her cheer outfit.

Kim says to the others, "I'll be right out girls. Go ahead and warm up until I get there."

All the girls leave the room, leaving just Kim and Bonnie alone in it before Kim says cheerfully, "What can I do for you Bonnie?"

Bonnie puts her hands on her hips and says in a harsh voice, "Look Kim, I know all about the photo that got brick kicked out of the school." She holds up a hand quickly as she says, "But! That's not what I called you back here to talk about!"

Kim's happy bubble was popped by what Bonnie had just said so she narrows her eyes for a second and says, "Ok… then just why did you call on me? I don't think you're here just to shoot the breeze."

Bonnie says, "Ok look… I can tell when you're happy and that it is because of a boy."

Kim's eyebrows shoot up in surprise before she blushes a little as she says, "I… I'm not happy. You're imagining things…"

Bonnie shakes her head and says, "Oh, knock it off. You were like this when you started to date Josh too. I wasn't the only one to recognize it either. All the other girls saw you come in all happy too!"

Kim blushes even more redly as she thinks, "My gosh! Was I really that transparent?" She then realizes that at the time, she hadn't cared about who saw that she was happy because she was too happy to care. She thinks, "After all that happened with all the other girls… I really should be more careful."

Bonnie puts an edge to her voice as she says, "Kim, I don't really care who you date. It could even be that _loser_ that you call a best friend but I am putting you on notice right now. Don't do anything stupid that hurts one of my friends!"

Kim blinks in confusion a few times before she says, "Excuse me? Just what is that supposed to mean Bonnie?"

Bonnie narrows her voice at Kim as she says, "You know exactly what I mean. If your dating a certain someone hurts one of my friends who wants to date too… then you'll regret it."

Kim raises an eyebrow at Bonnie and says, "What are you saying? That there is a friend of yours who actually cares who I date and will be hurt by it?"

Bonnie says, "Give the girl a gold star. I do believe that she's got it!" She then starts to walk to the exit, turning just to say, "Believe me Possible… I can dish it out."

Just then a loud howl comes through the door that was clearly the Ron, the mascot going into his routine. Bonnie freezes as she thinks, "Please no!" but it was too late as she hears "Arf! Arf! The Mad Dog came to play, and play hard!!" before he growled in such a way that Bonnie knew he was shaking his head ferociously.

Kim wonders why Bonnie seemed to freeze at the sound of Ron doing his Mad Dog routine before she notices the look on Bonnie's face that was of fear at first and then her whole body seemed to change in its posture as Bonnie closed her eyes.

Kim couldn't quite put her finger on it as Bonnie seemed to almost writhe before her for a few moments before Bonnie seems to snap out of it and blush. She is even more confused as Bonnie says, "Remember my words!" before she storms out through the door and yells at Ron to stop his routine.

Kim walks out, still puzzled about what could make Bonnie act so strange in the locker room. So much though that she doesn't see what's before her until Ron cries out almost two feet in front of her, "KIM! Help me!"

Kim gasps as she stops at the sight of the Mad Dog head turned completely around, causing Ron to stumble about with the other cheerleaders except for Tara laughing at him!

Kim grabs Ron by the shoulder and says, "Hold on Ron! I've got you!" She notices that he stays still, showing his trust in her while she tries to grab the head to either twist it back or pull it off but it wasn't easy to do and so she struggles with the head for like 5 minutes without any help until she finally pulls it off!

Ron takes a few breathes as he says, "Thanks Kim! It was getting a bit stuffy in there with no air holes."

Kim hands the head back to Ron before she storms over to Bonnie and says, "What IS your problem Bonnie? You've never done that to Ron before!"

Bonnie crosses her arms in front of her and turns her back to Kim as she says, "I don't have to explain. You know how many times I've told you I don't like his stupid Mad Dog routine!"

Kim sizzles in her anger, partially because Bonnie had gotten the mask stuck on Ron with such force that it told her Bonnie hadn't held back when she did it and the other part was because Bonnie had soured her feel-good time about getting a date with Ron!

Kim says, "Ron is a member of this squad! You can either like it or not but I won't stand for you assaulting him like this!"

Ron comes up and says, "Amp down KP, I'm ok."

Kim says, "That's not the point Ron. You could have been hurt! You were just lucky!"

Bonnie says, "He is responsible for Brick getting kicked off the football team, I just know it!"

Kim's voice becomes sharp enough to cut steel as she says, "Is that what this all about? Brick?"

Bonnie looks past Kim to see Ron with the head looking at him in his arms before she says, "Whatever! I'm out of here! Do the practice without me!" She quickly walks out of the gym, leaving Kim and everyone else quite stunned because in all her previous arguments with Kim or Ron, she had never walked out on cheer practice before!

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! As you can see, I am trying to keep up with doing a chapter, a story every day and it isn't easy! Pray I can keep it up! Now for the story… What do you think of the conversation between Tara and Bonnie? Do you really think Bonnie could be that 'nice' for a friend? Even a Best Friend like Tara? What do you think about how I brought Jessica into this? (Does anyone remember her?) Any guesses what Jessica's roll will become in this story? What did you think about the conversation between Kim and Bonnie? Do you think Kim will figure out Bonnie's 'strangeness' over hearing the Mad Dog's routine? Where do you think Bonnie went?

More cheerleader fun will be happening and soon! G Keep tuned here for more even FUNNY and NAUGHTY stuff to happen in this story! (There IS a reason for this story's rating after all…)

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, magic spells for love, Phantasy Star Universe hints, impressions about the NEW KP game for the Nintendo DS, your bowling average, and more are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: Twillight Zone

**KP in Animology 2: The Sequel**

**AN:** The long-awaited sequel! So rather than confuse people, I just decided to write it as such! I hope you'll all be happy with the sequel!

**Recap:** Ron is still the 'hot stuff' for many of the girls in MHS and when we left off, and almost all of MHS was made very aware of it because of a certain picture Brick took! Kim and Tara BOTH have dates with Ron and neither knows about the other yet! Bonnie had an erotic dream concerning the Mad Dog, which has caused her problems around Ron during cheer practice so she left!

What more can possibly happen for the Ronster? Read on to find out!

**Warning: Stuff of an ADULT nature exists in this chapter! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter 3: Twilight Zone**

_**(In the Gym)**_

Ron turns to Kim after she leaves and says, "Sorry KP, I didn't mean to make Bonnie leave." He looks at her sadly, showing that he was indeed sincere in his apology to her.

Kim turns to Ron and sighs softly before she says, "Don't be sorry Ron. She's acting really weird today so it isn't your fault."

Jessica walks up and says, "Boy, I wonder what got Bonnie's panties into a knot? She usually doesn't get that angry!"

Kim looks at Jessica and says, "I don't know, but we still have practice to do. So we'll just have to continue on without her and hope that she cools down enough to come back."

Jessica nods and says, "I guess you're right Kim."

Tara walks up to Ron and says, "Are you really ok Ron? She didn't hurt you or anything did she?"

Ron does his goofy smile as he says, "I'm ok Tara. It just got a bit uncomfortable in there because the air holes were at the back of my head instead of my face." He chuckles, "But Kim was able to get the mask off so, like she would say… it is no big."

Ron walks off, putting his mask on so as to be ready for when the cheerleaders finish their cheer, never seeing how Tara sadly looks at Ron and softly whispers in his direction, "It was a big thing to me, Ron…"

_**(Meanwhile in a bathroom...)**_

Bonnie's eyes were closed and if the average person could see her face at that moment, they would have thought she was asleep. Until the moment her face starts to change that is.

Bonnie frowns as she whispers almost breathlessly, "Damn Stoppable… How… How dare he do this to me."

Bonnie bites down on her lower lip firmly, but not breaking the skin as she keeps her eyes closed in heavy concentration.

She shifts about from her sitting position in the gym's bathroom, trying to get more comfortable but it was hard as she could hear the girls practicing even from where she was.

Bonnie was glad that she was alone… It afforded her the time to think, to focus on why she had the Mad Dog dream what to do about it.

Bonnie knew in a corner of her mind that she _was_ doing something about it as she plunges her two fingers deeply into her pussy, rocking her hips slowly on the toilet. A small moan escapes her lips before she breathlessly says, "Mad Dog… Mad Dog… god I hate that mascot…"

Bonnie couldn't figure it out, she hated the idea of the Mad Dog mascot with Ron acting so incredibly crazy… shaking his head wildly like that and flinging all that banana cream foam everywhere.

Still, even worse was the way she'd taken to eating more Bananas ever since that had happened. There were worse things to do she supposed than to eat something that was good for her more often.

She moans, "Cream for me… all over me… NnnGGhhh!" as her tempo increases while she imagines the banana flavored foam lands on her face while the Mad Dog's pace becomes harder and faster.

Bonnie's fingers begins to twitch as she imagines the foam landing a little noisily upon her bare breasts, feeling the way the foam slides a little from the impact down between her cleavage.

She tries to keep quiet but she could still hear the cheerleaders doing their routine and knew that the Mad Dog part was coming up very soon. She wants to stop but she can't. She wishes she'd chosen a better, more quiet place to go think about her feelings but she knew on some level that she had wanted this very moment that was going to come up.

Bonnie groans as she suddenly hears the Mad Dog music begin, knowing what was sure to follow and her fingers move faster on their own, matching the pace of the music while she thinks, "Oh god, oh god, oh god!"

Bonnie bites her lip as she groans again before she hears the Mad Dog start to bark and howl. She closes her eyes tightly to the point of seeing stars just as the Mad Dog in its rough voice shouts, "The Mad Dog came to play hard!" She shudders hard, whimpering not unlike a dog in the throes of her pleasure before she hears the Mad Dog bark and howl some more.

Bonnie slumps against the back of the toilet, feeling the painful edges of the metal at her back but ignoring it as the barely heard Mad Dog growl that was sure to be when he foamed everywhere.

Bonnie breathes heavily, barely able to whisper, "Oh yeah…The Mad Dog played hard…mmmmmm"

Bonnie stays where she is for a little while even as her fellow cheerleaders continue to practice. She thinks, "Sorry Tara, but I think I may be falling for your guy too..."

Bonnie had suspected it even before her dream but she knew her best friend, Tara also really liked Ron so in an effort to make herself dislike Ron she had tried to become more cruel to him but denying her feelings had only made things worse for her. Her feelings became stronger and when she had seen the picture originally, she had become majorly jealous that so many girls had been with Ron before her.

However, she was still a good friend to Tara and resolved to find out more about the situation first and continue to support Tara by denying her heart. She had hoped that given enough time, she would find another guy to fall in love with.

Bonnie had even latched onto someone with whom she felt was close enough to Ron and still maintain her image as top cheerleader but Brick was proving to be a poor substitute and served to make her heart ache more in the end.

Bonnie was glad that cheerleading was her last class of the day and she can tell by the way things were quieting down, she had to get out before she was discovered playing with herself in the bathroom.

After Bonnie does a quick change of clothes, she takes the side door out to avoid Tara and the others as she thinks, "What am I going to do? Tara has a date with him. I can't just make a play for him while that's happening, can I?"

Bonnie thinks, "Too bad he can't just ask me out, then Tara wouldn't be able to argue even if I said yes." She grins for a moment as she imagines the look of surprise on every one of the cheerleaders faces but especially Kim's face because out of everyone on the squad, she was most jealous that Kim could be so freely open in her friendship with Ron while she had to bury it all in the sake of friendship.

_**(Back in the Gym)**_

Kim claps her hands together and says, "Great job everyone! We are going to blow everyone away with our cheers."

Ron says as he holds the Mad Dog head tucked under one arm, "Yeah KP, and with my new Mad Dog moves everyone is going to cheering loudly!" There was utter silence from everyone of the cheerleaders after that comment, just as Kim just rolls her eyes for a moment.

Kim says, "Yeaaahh, Ron... The crowd will just love the Mad Dog more than the cheerleaders."

Ron says boastfully, "Don't worry KP, I am sure that everyone will still love you and the others!"

Kim groans for a second as she thinks, "Ron! You can be so clueless sometimes!" She shakes her head and says, "Anyway, practice is over so everyone go get changed and rest up!"

Just then the Kimmunicator goes off, with it's usual "Beep! Beep! De-Beep! Beep!" Causing Kim to run over to her backpack.

While Kim talks to Wade, Tara stares at Ron as she thinks, "I've finally got a date with Ron, so why is it still so hard to talk to him?"

Tara walks over to him, determined to try to talk to him and says, "Ron, can I talk to you for a second please?"

Ron glances at Kim for a second and sees that she is busy talking to Wade so he says, "Sure, but I think I'm about to go on a mission in a sec."

Tara says shyly, "This won't take but a second Ron."

Ron walks with Tara to not disturb Kim and finally says, "So... uh... what did you want to talk to me about?"

Tara says, "Um..." She squirms for a second or two on the spot and says, "About our date..."

Ron's eyebrows shoot up and he says, "You mean that wasn't a dream?"

Tara blushes as she shakes her head and it is a moment before she can find her voice to say, "I was wondering... that is... when do you want to go? We didn't set a date or time last time."

Ron says, "You sure _this_ isn't a dream? Because you can tell me if it is... right?"

Tara continues to blush as she says, "This isn't a dream, it is really happening Ron."

Ron says, "Uh, I...that is... I don't know how long the mission might take..."

Tara looks down sadly, causing Ron to backpedal in trying to make it not sound like a rejection. She looks up as he says, "Not that I wouldn't love to go out, with you when I come back... maybe we could um, see a afternoon movie? You know... when I get back?"

Tara smiles at Ron and nods, "I'd love that! Let me know when you get back."

Kim shouts from where she is standing, "Ron! Come on over here! Dementor is up to something!"

Ron turns and shouts, "Coming KP!" before he turns back to Tara and says, "Uh, I gotta go... I'll talk to you later ok?"

Tara nods and says, "Go get the bad guy for me Ron!" She watches him turn and run over to where Kim was as she thinks happily, "I've got date with him for when he comes back from his mission!"

As Tara watches Ron and Kim run off together she whispers, "Boo-yah!" just like she had heard Ron say at least a dozen times before whenever something good went his way.

* * *

**AN: **Well everyone, the little bit of vacation time caused by my birthday is now over. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter as much as Bonnie enjoyed her ahem time. What do you think of Kim, Jessica, Tara and Ron's little scene in the Gym? What do you think of Bonnie's little itch solving moment? Too descriptive? I planned on being like that or slightly more with the Harem story I am going to get back to writing. What do you think of Bonnie's loyalty for Tara as a friend? Anyone think Bonnie will be able to keep away from Ron and stay satisfied with her fingers? What do you think of the way I had Tara and Ron act as she tries to get him to settle on a time and place for their date? What do you think of Tara's little secret "Boo-yah" at the end? A nice touch or what?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, freeze frames of Kim and Ron's faces from Car Alarm after the rings were revealed, and more are always welcome. PS Anyone notice that Kim's car has the SAME name as what Ron is in Animology? (Sloth... lowest of the low. Only, like Ron... came around to become something so much more.)


	4. Chapter 4: HmMMms

**KP in Animology 2: The Sequel**

**AN:** The long-awaited sequel! So rather than confuse people, I just decided to write it as such! I hope you'll all be happy with the sequel!

**Recap:** Ron is still the 'hot stuff' for many of the girls in MHS and when we left off, and almost all of MHS was made very aware of it because of a certain picture Brick took! Tara was able to get Ron to settle on going out with her after he returns from the mission while Kim in unaware of this. Bonnie had an erotic dream concerning the Mad Dog, which forced herself to relieve herself of that itch in the school bathroom. Dementor is up to his old tricks again.

What more can possibly happen for the Ronster? Read on to find out!

**Warning: Stuff of an ****ADULT**** nature exists in this chapter! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter 4: HmMMms**

Kim and Ron were coming back from their mission, having once again saved the world from being taken over by evil and as such there was some downtime as they got a ride back to Middleton.

Ron was laying back in the seat with his eyes closing as he was starting to feel mighty comfortable while Kim was feeling the complete opposite.

Kim didn't know how to approach Ron and even though he was her best friend, someone whom she would be able to trust with all her secrets, all of her heart, soul and life. She just felt too nervous about talking to Ron about the date thing.

Kim sighs after much fidgeting in her seat and says, "Ron? Can we talk?" She frowns and makes a sound of annoyance as she notices that Ron was asleep.

Kim thinks, "Oh! This is just like Ron! He is always asleep or distracted by something whenever something important is going on. It is like he does it to keep things from getting too serious!" It then hits Kim that Ron could be doing it on purpose!

She looks at the sleeping Ron and thinks, "Maybe…" before she thinks her head as she dismisses the thought for a second and decides to try something else since he looked so cute sleeping as he was in his seat.

Kim leans over slowly, pulling back her hair so that it wouldn't brush his face, at least not quite yet. She pauses in front of his face, gazing down at him as he slowly breathed in and out with his head tilted a little to one side. She can feel her heart beating quickly as she thinks, "Why are you so nervous? It is just Ron..." Trailing off as she watches him move for a second, causing his freckles to wrinkle adorably to her. She thinks, "Ron, I never noticed it until now... but you are more than my best friend to me, you are an important person to me... the one I think... no, I know I love."

Kim watches as Ron rolls his head in his sleep into the perfect position for her to kiss him. So before anything can happen or her to lose her nerve, she leans down, letting her hair go as she places her hands upon his shoulders as their lips meet. The lips didn't meet for very long but she poured her heart into it and could feel Ron awaken during the kiss, freak out for a moment as he tried to cry out during the time he woke up before apparently realizing he was being kissed where she could then feel him relax and begin to enjoy the kiss.

Kim slowly pulls back with Ron having a very cute, goofy smile on his face and she tries to hold it back but she can't help but giggle a little at the way Ron looked at that moment. Even as she looked at him, he was still moving his lips as if he was trying to continue the kiss.

Ron yawns for a moment and slowly opens his eyes as he says, "Wow, what a dream I just had..." before his eyes fly open and he says, "Did I just say that out loud?"

Kim just looks at him as she says, "What was your dream about Ron?" while trying to hide the fact that she had a pretty good idea what his dream was about by not smiling.

Ron's eyes start to dart everywhere in the cabin but at Kim as he thinks, "What do I tell her? She'll know if I'm lying but I can't tell her what I was dreaming either! I know! I'll simply not tell her!"

Ron nervously says, "Ah... I forget Kim..." He breathes quickly as he tries to avoid lying to Kim while at the same time not tell her what his dream was about. He says, "You know how it is when you dream... One minute it is as clear as a bell and the next... it is forgettable as last week's history homework."

Kim frowns and turns away from Ron as she says, "I'm so glad to hear your dreams are so forgettable!" She crosses her arms and keeps her back to him even as Ron is shocked that Kim became so angry at him!

After that, nothing that Ron could say to Kim seemed to calm her and she remained stoic to Ron for the remainder of the journey. Even the parachute jumping was in silence and Ron had no idea what he'd done wrong but he really hoped that whatever he'd done or said wrong would be eventually forgiven.

After touch down outside of Kim's home, Ron follows a stormy Kim into her house right past her parents even as she says for the first time any words since that fateful moment in the plane.

Kim says, "Hi Mom, Hi Dad, Hi Tweebs, Bye everyone and will someone please tell Ron I don't want to see him upstairs unless he wants to be a target for my 16 kinds of Kung-Fu?"

It takes only one glance at the miserable face of Ron and each other for Kim's parents to decide that whatever it was. They had to put to a stop it it and right away.

Kim's mother says, "Kimberly Ann Possible, you will right back here!"

Kim stops in her tracks but doesn't turn around her mother says, "What happened?"

When an answer wasn't forthcoming, Mrs. Possible turns to Ron and says in a softer voice, "Ronald? What happened between you two?"

Ron sighs and says, "I don't know... We were flying home on the plane and I dozed off. I had a dream about this really um..." He pauses as he sees all eyes on him; even Kim was half-turned around to watch him speak. The sight of Kim looking at him for once gave him the courage he needed and continues to look at her as he says, "I had a dream I was getting this really awesome kiss from... you Kim." He looks away blushing, missing how she starts to blush herself as she had really done just that.

Jim says in a teasing voice, "Kim and Ron..." Tim joins in as he starts to say it in a sing-song, "Sitting in a tree..." Jim sing-songs, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" before Mrs. Possible says in a sharp tone, "Boys! That will be quite enough!"

Kim's blush had grown only deeper during the teasing from her brothers just as Ron's had and neither had yet looked at each other to see the other's deep blushing.

Mr. Possible didn't understand what was going on between his daughter and her friend but clearly they were embarrassed by Jim and Tim's teasings while on the other hand, Mrs. Possible could tell that _something_ had happened between the two of them and judging from Kim's behavior, she knew a lot more than she was letting on.

Mrs. Possible turns to Ron and says, "Ronald, you stay here for a minute while I have a little talk with Kimberly in the other Room."

Ron says with his head tilted forward in a dejected voice, "Ok Mrs. Dr. P." He then walks over to the table and plops himself down in an empty seat.

Mrs. Possible takes her daughter by the arm and takes her out through the kitchen door until she has taken Kim into the living room. She then turns and crosses her arms in front of her while giving Kim a look she would know she wouldn't settle for anything less than the truth. She says, "What happened? Why are you so mad at Ron's dream?"

Kim looks away from her mother for a few moments before he brushes her fingers through her hair and says in a low, soft voice, "I really kissed him..."

Mrs. Possible says, "I didn't hear all of that, what did you say?"

Kim summons up her courage and says in her normal voice, "Ron didn't imagine it... I really did kiss him."

Mrs. Possible's hands fly to her mouth as she gasps and hides the smile on her face from Kim. She thinks, "It finally happened! Oh honey! I'm so happy for you!" She manages to remove the smile from her face from years of practice at being a doctor and says, "Let me guess, he downplayed it without realizing it was real, hurting your feelings and now you're mad at him."

Kim nods with sad, puppy eyes as Mrs. Possible thinks, "Oh Kim..."

Mrs. Possible wraps her daughter into a big hug and releases her as she says, "Look honey, you have to realize that Ron was just being... well, Ron. I bet he didn't want to embarrass the both of you with his dream, especially since he probably still doesn't know how you feel about him."

Kim sighs as the words from her mother take effect on her and she realizes that she is right but that only left her feeling bad about the way she had treated him. She says, "I... don't know what to do Mom." Feeling unsure what to do next and how to make it up to her best friend.

Mrs. Possible thinks, "That's a start at least." She says, "Well, I think you need to go back in there and make up with him. Let him know you don't absolutely hate his guts because I think that's how he feels right now. So after that, why don't you take him to Bueno Nacho? It is his favorite place." She smiles at Kim before she then says, "_Then_ you can either tell him how you feel or give him another kiss while he's awake this time, I bet he'd like that much better..."

Kim had been feeling better with her mother's suggestions until that last part, causing her cheeks to go red as she softly cries out, "Mom!" She then lowers her voice as she looks at the kitchen door, relieved not to see Ron, "I couldn't do that... not until our first date at least."

It took only a few moments for Mrs. Possible to catch the meaning before she smiles as she says cheerfully, "You've got a date with Ron? Honey, I'm so happy for you!"

Kim is shocked and looks at her mother with some disbelief. She says with uncertainty in her voice, "Mom?"

Mrs. Possible smiles at Kim and says, "I always thought you two would make the most cutest couple."

Kim blushes in such a way that her mother had never seen Kim before and then very quietly she says, "I... I'm glad to hear you say that Mom." She looks up at her mother and says, "I just hope Ron feels the same way."

Mrs. Possible says, "Don't worry Kim. Something tells me that he loves you too."

Kim blushes deeper before she says, "I hope you're right Mom."

Mrs. Possible says, "I think it is about time you went back in there and make sure Ron doesn't think he lost his best friend or..." She smiles playfully at Kim as she then says, "his future girlfriend." She adds in her thoughts, "Or maybe his wife, like I have always hoped." Not realizing that at that same moment, Kim was also thinking along the same lines.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I think this little insight into Kim is a nice touch, what do you think? For you female readers out there, do you think that Kim's reaction was realistic to how Ron reacted? As a guy, I know how easy it can be to put one's foot in the mouth without knowing how or why sometimes. Lol! What do you readers think of the kitchen scene? What do you think of the little conversation between mother and daughter?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, impressions, motto's for the Stoppable family, thoughts about the episode "Forever with Lord Sesshomaru" and more are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5: Dating Times 2

**KP in Animology 2: The Sequel**

**AN:** The long-awaited sequel! So rather than confuse people, I just decided to write it as such! I hope you'll all be happy with the sequel!

**Recap:** Ron is still the 'hot stuff' for many of the girls in MHS and when we left off, and almost all of MHS was made very aware of it because of a certain picture Brick took! Tara was able to get Ron to settle on going out with her after he returns from the mission while Kim in unaware of this. Bonnie had an erotic dream concerning the Mad Dog, which forced herself to relieve herself of that itch in the school bathroom. Kim has kissed Ron and he STILL has a date with Tara! Will it go smoothly or will there be chaos?

What more can possibly happen for the Ronster? Read on to find out!

**Warning: Stuff of an ****ADULT**** nature exists in this story! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter 5: Dating Times 2**

Ron sits in the kitchen with Kim, feeling very relieved that whatever Mrs. Possible had said to Kim seemed to put her in a better mood. He was glad that Kim was actually smiling at him again, although something about the smile was slightly unnerving to him. He didn't quite know why but he hadn't felt this weird since the moodulator incident.

Kim smiles sweetly at Ron as she says, "So Ron, do you want to go to Bueno Nacho and grab a bite to eat?

Ron smiles at Kim, having heard those magic words instantly made him forget all about his worries! He says loudly, "Oh yeah! I'm up for that!"

Kim suppresses a giggle even as her smile grows bigger before she says, "Well then, let's go. It'll even be my treat as my way of apologizing for being upset at you earlier."

Ron leaps from his seat and cries out, "Boo-yah! Free food!"

As Kim leaves behind Ron, she hears her mother whisper, "Good luck Kimmie" and when she looks back she sees her mother wink at her while waving. She blushes, as she can't believe her mother just did that.

Ron was walking ahead of her, eager to get to Bueno Nacho and stops to look back as Kim recovers from her blushing. He says, "Hey KP, are you coming?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes, I'm coming Ron." She quickens the pace of her walking to catch up to Ron quickly enough and walks beside him.

The two of them walk for most of the distance in silence, as Kim didn't know quite what to say. She wanted to talk to him about dating but since she was unsure about his reaction and the reaction to his kiss still fresh in her memory. She took a while to summon up the courage even as she thinks, "I can face superfreaks, battle mutants, jump out of airplanes… but asking my best friend that I've known since Pre-K out on a date… that beats everything else in the scare department. Even asking Josh Mankey was easier than this."

Kim decides to warm up to the topic first and says, "Hey Ron…?"

Ron looks at her for a second with his smile on his face as he says, "Yeah KP?"

Kim says, "I've been wondering… how did you feel about the picture with all of us sleeping on you?"

Ron pauses to think about his reply for a second before he says, "Um, It was pretty embarrassing when the picture was taken." He hopes that was the answer Kim was looking for but when Kim says, " No, I mean with all of us sleeping on you… even me?" He knew that it wasn't.

Ron gulps nervously and says, "Um… you've slept against me before r-r-ight? Is it a big thing?"

Kim thinks, "It is to me now…" before she says, "Well, I was just wondering if you were comfortable. Wasn't it the least bit uncomfortable with all of us?"

Ron shakes his head and says, "N-No, I'm used to Drakken's goons piling on me. So having all those softer, lighter bodies on top of me was no big."

Kim smiles at him softly as she says, "Is that so? You know Ron… for most guys a situation like that would have been a dream come true." She bumps her shoulder into his suggestively as her nerves start to go away.

Ron looks up and away as he says in a higher, nervous voice, "I-I-Is that so? I-I never thought about it…"

Kim grins at him while he looks away and thinks, "So he HAS thought about it. I wonder what he thought about me?"

Kim says, "Is that so…? Did you ever think about any of us being your girlfriend and laying with you like that in the picture?"

Ron blinks as he thinks, "What's Kim trying to do? Embarrass me? She's doing a really good job of it if she is!"

Ron stops walking just shy of the hill that would show Bueno Nacho as he suddenly remembers something and says, "Wait a minute! A date! Argh! How could I be so stupid!?" He turns to Kim and says, "Don't answer that!"

Kim smiles happily as she thinks, "Yes! He realized that I was about go on a date with him!"

Ron smacks his forehead and says, "I promised to meet up with Tara when we got back from this mission! She's going to be so angry at me!"

Kim's smile and heart fell to her feet as she realized that's what Tara was talking to Ron about while she was talking to Wade just before they left.

Kim becomes angry and yells, "What about _our_ date Ron? We're supposed to have one too!" at her best friend.

Ron's jaw drops and he clutches at his head as he says, "Wait, you mean that wasn't a dream??"

Kim's cheeks grow rosy and she says, "No, it wasn't a dream Ron…" She looks at him in the eyes even as she starts to do a little bit of a puppy dog pout before she says, "Why do you always think that things involving me are a dream?"

Ron suddenly couldn't think as he remembers other moments. Long moments pass in his head before he thinks, "What if… they really… weren't dreams? Things that happened with Kim? With Tara? Oh Man! That means…!" He looks at Kim, giving him an altered version of her puppy dog pout in which, it had teary eyes added to it.

Ron could sometimes handle a PDP but this new one; it was too much for his already confused brain. A mental white flag goes up in his head with the guy holding the flag saying, "I surrender!" before he says, "I… I… you're so great… and we've known each other forever… and… not like I haven't thought about it… I… um…so weird to be wanted and… I… oh man!" He finally just slumps forward in defeat.

Kim's cheeks become even more rosy as the part where she thinks about when said, "not like I haven't thought about it…" and realizes that on some level, she too had been thinking about it for sometime which makes her cheeks burn.

Kim's eyes were teary for a new reason and she says, "Does this mean… you really like me in that kind of way Ron? Do you want to go out on a date with me?"

Ron just stands there, trying to gather the little pieces of his mind together long enough to answer when a faint voice that he didn't hear says, "Ron!" comes from the distance.

Ron looks at Kim and opens his mouth to say something when suddenly Tara comes running up and she shouts, "Ron! I am so happy to see you!"

Tara suddenly wraps her arms around Ron in a big hug and misses the look on Kim's face, which if possible would have struck her down with a powerful lightning bolt and turned her into ashes that would have then been blown away into the wind and oblivion.

Kim growls softly as she thinks, "He's my date you little hussy!"

Ron's brain sees the look on Kim's face for a moment and his brain, in order for it to survive snaps back together as one very quickly! He thinks in despair, "Aw… man…! I can't believe it! I somehow got a date with two of the hottest girls in the school at the same time!" after remembering what he had _thought_ was a dream.

Ron begins to sweat as he tries slip out of Tara's hug but that only made her hug him tighter and he could see the way Kim's eyebrows furrowed even more in anger. He starts to think, "Man, KP is going to kill me!"

Tara smiles at Ron and says with a lot of happiness in her voice, "I'm ready for our date now Ron!" She then starts to blush as the urge to kiss him starts to grow.

Ron looks at Tara's eyes and can see the brightness of her joy in them as well as upon her face. He can see the warm glow growing on her cheeks and he thinks, "She must embarrassed with Kim here. Maybe I can still get out of this thing alive?"

Tara in reality had totally forgotten that Kim was even standing there and she leans forward to give him a quick, but loving kiss on Ron's lips before blushing furiously as she thinks, "I can't believe I actually did that!"

Kim's eyes were wide as saucers at the sight of her Ron getting kissed like that! She knew that Tara had always liked Ron but… she had chosen Ron! She was supposed to be going on a date with Ron! She was going to have Ron as her boyfriend! That last thought made her pause just long enough to see Tara start to move closer to Ron again as if she was going to kiss him again!

Kim lets out a loud enough growl as she moves forward to put a stop to it, catching the attention of both Ron and Tara.

Ron had enjoyed the soft, loving kiss by Tara. His mind became overwhelmed and he thinks, "Wow! Tara's lips are so… nice!" He looked down at Tara and saw her blushing cheeks, knowing that he longing for another kiss. Somehow the message must have gotten through because Tara started to lean forward again as if she was going to kiss him and his time her lips were slightly parted as if to suggest that this time it was going to be more than a simple peck. That was all before he hears Kim's furious growl and looks up in time to see her approaching them to which all thoughts of a kiss went out the proverbial window and thoughts of running for his life now filled his mind.

Kim grabs Tara by the shoulder, pulling her back hard enough to separate the two teens and says, "Tara! What do you think you're doing?"

Tara blinks in surprise and stumbles back, managing to keep on her feet before she says, "I should be asking you what you think you're doing Kim! I was just going to kiss my date!"

Kim frowns and says, "I didn't realize you were so _easy_ Tara! You should keep those kisses for the end of them!"

Tara becomes angry as she says, "It does **not** make me easy if I want to kiss my date a couple of times during the date rather than at the end like someone with such _old-fashioned_ thinking like yourself has!" She shakes her head and says, "No wonder you didn't date Josh for long. He's the kind of guy who likes to be a bit more modern in dating styles!"

Ron closes his eyes as he winces in thought, "Oh no!" while at the same time Kim thinks, "Oh no she didn't! She did not just go there!"

Kim yells, "Oh yeah? And I suppose you're the kind of easy girl who'd let the whole football team score a touchdown on a first date!"

Ron winces again and thinks, "Owch! Kim knows that Tara's like that! She's hitting below the belt." He opens his eyes and can see the two girls taking up stances that showed they were ready to leap at each other in a moment's notice for a catfight.

Normally Ron had a rule about getting between catfights, especially real cats as he remembered just how painful they could be but he knew he had to do something or both his dates… he pauses at that strange thought to think, "Heh… I've got two dates now…" before he snaps out of it and moves forward against his self-preservation instinct.

Ron says, "Kim! Tara! This isn't any way for friends and cheerleaders to behave! Please calm down!" He steps partially between the two, giving himself some room to move if they still decided to attack each other to hopefully avoid getting caught up in the middle of it.

Both Kim and Tara snap out of their furiously ready to attack mindset, the moment Ron steps into the view for there was something about him that screamed, "Please stop! I'm not worth this!" to the two of them. It wasn't enough to make either of them totally cool their jets after the hurtful words that'd been said but the sad, pained expression on Ron's face reached out to the hearts of the girls and made them want to forget their anger and help him.

Ron feels relieved some as he watches how they calm down some and turn to him, looking at him as if he was the one in dire need of something. He in reality did, but not quite what they'd been expecting.

Ron sighs and says, "Kim, Tara, there is something I need to tell you both…" He closes his eyes for a moment and then looks at them both with unwavering eyes, "I… somehow made dates with the both of you at the same time. I thought it was a dream because I couldn't imagine myself being asked out by either one of you at the time and I'm sorry for getting causing this sitch to happen!"

His eyes start to tear up a lot before streaks of tears flow down his cheeks as he continues to say, "I never wanted either of you to fight over me or get hurt like you two might have if there'd been any real fighting just now. So… I guess I'll just go home now. Neither of you probably want to go out on a date with me. I wouldn't blame either of you, I don't deserve it. I feel like such a lousy heel for letting this happen."

Ron starts to walk between the two girls get past them and away from Bueno Nacho as he suddenly didn't feel like eating there. He is surprised when he is grabbed on both sides of him from both Kim and Tara. He closes his eyes, expecting the clawing and the hurting to begin when instead he feels two kisses on both sides of his cheek instead.

Ron opens his eyes and looks at the two of them in shock, "Wha? What? No hurting? No hitting?"

Kim tilts her head at her best friend and says, "No Ron, you just stopped Tara and I from fighting each other and possibly hurting each other."

Tara says as she looks at Ron with teary eyes of her own, "Plus how could we be angry at you for being so sweet? You admitted it wasn't your fault that you ended up double-dating us at the same time."

Kim says, "And Ron, you're not a jerk or a heel. You're a big hearted guy who didn't want to see either of us hurt. A lot of guys would have just watched us get into a catfight and taken out the winner but you took yourself out of the equation and with that, there was no reason to fight anymore."

Tara wraps her arm around Ron's to hug it as she says, "Ron, one of the reasons I care so much about you is because you've got this infectious way of making people smile and feel good whenever it gets serious. You make people happy… you make me happy Ron."

Kim wraps her arm around Ron's other arm and hugs it more tightly, more closer to her with her competitiveness edge slipping through some as she says, "Tara's right Ron. You've got this magical ability to disarm any situation whether it be a superfreak's latest weapon or me when I am feeling at my lowest. You've made me happy and have been there for me so long. I figure it is my turn when you're feeling down."

Ron looks back and forth at the two girls hanging on his arms, enjoying the sensation a lot but there was one thought that he couldn't get away from and says, "But… what about the double date thing? I mean… I should have realized…"

Kim puts a finger to his mouth to silence him and says, "It is ok Ron. We both forgive you." She looks across to Tara and says, "How about we both keep the date with him? At the same time since he said we asked at about the same time?" She didn't really want to share the date time with him but she figured there would be more and she didn't want her best friend to suffer any more.

Tara smiles at Kim's suggestion and says, "That sounds great! I'm game for it!" She turns her head to look at Ron's face just as Kim does at the same time and she says, "How does that sound to you Ron? Can you handle going on a date with the two of us at the same time?"

Ron says, "You… um, I mean both want to still date me? Even after I loused things up?" He gets two equal nods with them still both looking for an answer from him. He thinks, "I can't believe this! If this is all really a dream, don't wake me up!" He smiles at the two of them and says, "Sure! How can refuse two such beautiful friends?"

Kim says, "Great Ron, still want to go to Bueno Nacho?" before Tara says, "How about a movie, Ron?"

Ron looks back and forth before he says, "Uh… how about we get some nachos at the movie?"

Kim knew that Ron liked the nachos at Bueno Nacho much more than the ones at the theater and could tell that he was trying to compromise for both girls. She shakes her head and says, "I've got an idea, how about we all take a walk in the park?"

Tara smiles as she says, "Sure! A walk through the park sounds nice."

Ron says, "A walk through the park it is then!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I plan on doing a couple more chapters in some stories I have not written in for some time. I'll get them out when I can. Any requests? Also this chapter is just a warm up for some more chaotic fun that you've come to expect from this kind of story.

What did you think about the beginning with Kim and Ron at the Possible house? Free food, every guy's dream huh? Lol! As for KP's mother, she's very supportive isn't she? Why do you think trying to talk to Ron was harder for Kim than her big-time crush Josh? What do you think of Kim's dating style versus Tara's? Old-fashioned or is it modern? Just as KP makes some headway, Tara has to come into the picture… what did you think of that? Ron-man sure got himself into some hot water didn't he? What did you think of Ron's solution? Not sure if such a thing would really work (anyone want to tell me?) but at least in this story it came out well for him in the end… for now. (Evil grin)

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, requests, feelings, as well as thoughts about my recently done Kim and Ron drawing which I've posted at oprime dot deviantart dot com are welcome. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Parking Time

**KP in Animology 2: The Sequel**

**AN:** The long-awaited sequel! So rather than confuse people, I just decided to write it as such! I hope you'll all be happy with the sequel!

**Recap:** Ron is still the 'hot stuff' for many of the girls in MHS and when we left off, and almost all of MHS was made very aware of it because of a certain picture Brick took! Tara was able to get Ron to settle on going out with her after he returns from the mission while Kim in unaware of this. Bonnie had an erotic dream concerning the Mad Dog, which forced herself to relieve herself of that itch in the school bathroom. Kim has kissed Ron and he STILL has a date with Tara! Will it go smoothly or will there be chaos?

What more can possibly happen for the Ronster? Read on to find out!

**Warning: Stuff of an ****ADULT**** nature exists in this story! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter 6: Park-ing Time**

Kim on the left, Ron in the middle, and Tara on the right is how they walked into the park.

To anyone who noticed them walking, it looked like Ron was enjoying the attentions of two beautiful girls as they each were holding one of his hands with smiles on their faces.

Not that Ron wasn't happy as well, he was, but he was also feeling like he was walking on delicate ground. He didn't have much dating experience beyond the one that he had with Amelia and that one didn't work out so well because of the complications with that ninja who wanted revenge on him and on top of that the girls that had been around at the time had either been hurt or put in jeopardy.

Ron wonders if because of his life as a globe-trotting freak-fighter that he could ever truly let anyone close to him. He mentally sighs and thinks, "Dating is much more complicated now than before when I couldn't get a single date."

Tara softly squeezes Ron's right hand as she thinks happily, "I'm on a date with Ron! True… it may not be how I exactly pictured it but I am just happy to be with him."

Tara heart flutters happily as she sees Ron turn his head to look at her after the squeeze and give her a warm smile. She leans towards him, pressing her soft breasts against his arm and enjoys the closeness and warmth of his body to hers.

Tara looks at Ron and says, "Are you enjoying the walk through the park, Ron?"

Ron looks at Tara as she gives him those Bambi-like eyes before he says, "Yeah, it is great!"

Kim pulls Ron towards her in a small fit of jealousy, pulling him against her and a little away from Tara. She smiles at Ron and says, "How about we go up to where you made the tent for everyone? I think I heard it is still there."

Ron thinks, "It is? Oh boy… I hope they aren't upset that I did that to public property!" He nervously says, "I hope it didn't cause them too much trouble. I wasn't trying to make a wreck of things."

Kim and Tara both smile and with a wink at each other they stop Ron from walking long enough to give him a kiss on both cheeks at the same time!

Ron blinks in surprise and says, "W-What was that for?"

Kim says, "That was for just being you, Ron."

Tara says, "And for always thinking about others. You deserve it."

Ron smiles and says, "I've got to remember to do whatever I did more often." Before laughing loudly with Kim and Tara joining in.

Tara thinks, "You really are something amazing Ron. Others are beginning to see it too. You are loving, loyal, sweet, caring and always putting others ahead of yourself." She feels his warm body against hers and she thinks, "Plus you're very handsome and sexy."

Tara looks over at Kim who was looking at Ron with adoring eyes and she thinks, "I just wish my competition for his heart was her. They've been best friends since before I knew either of them."

The three of them continue to walk along the path until they finally get to the tent that Ron had made.

Ron looks at it and says, "It looks bigger than I remember it."

Kim says, "Well Ron, you've got to remember that you made it to cover a lot of people."

Ron says, "Why didn't anyone knock it down?"

Tara squeezes Ron's arm affectionately before she says, "It was such a mystery as to how it formed that some religious group took up the defending of it. You should see what it is like inside."

Ron looks at Tara with confusion, "Inside? What do you mean?"

Kim says, "Come on Ron, let's go. I am curious."

As the three walked up the Earth-like tent, they could see a few things had been changed since its creation. Most noticeably was the fact that in the front now rested a pair of stone angels.

Ron says, "Wha… What is all this?"

Tara giggles softly before she say, "Welcome to the Holy Earth church."

They walk up to the front and go into it where upon entering Ron's jaw drops as he sees a Virgin Mary in the small tent spot that he'd created for Penny because he had been laying in her lap.

There were no chairs but there were a couple of blankets spread out for people to sit on. A blond woman with a purple highlight in the front of her hair walks up and she says, "Hello, my name is Holly Wreath and I welcome you all to the Holy Earth church. You are welcome to sit anywhere you like."

Ron's eyes bulge out as he says, "Holy Earth? I'm confused, how did this happen?"

Holly just smiles softly as she says, "This large tent appeared overnight with this small tent inside it. A clear sign by the Lord that 'He' is returning. Everyone is welcome here to come here any pray anytime they like. You can also donate whatever you feel like at the collection tray before the statue."

Ron says, "But I created the tent! Why is it a place of worship?"

Holly's eyes light up as she says softly, "You? How could you create this?"

Ron suddenly becomes nervous and clams up before Kim says, "Go on Ron, you can tell her."

Ron sighs and says, "I was resting in the lap of a girl named Penny and she fell asleep sitting up. I used my mystical powers to create the small tent before realizing that the other girls that were um…" He clams up once again.

Kim shakes her head and says, "There's no need to be embarrassed Ron. Everyone was tired after that battle with Fukushima and no one wanted to leave until you woke up."

Holly says, "What other girls? What are you three talking about?" She looked at the three skeptically before Tara says, "Do you remember on the news about the ninja being arrested by the police not long ago?"

Holly nods and says, "Yes, I remember…"

Tara blushes as she says, "Ron saved the life of myself, Kim and a bunch of other girls during an intense battle with Fukushima and the other ninjas. He passed out from the exertion of the battle so we ran while carrying him until we got this far… and collapsed from exhaustion ourselves."

Holly tilts her head as she furrows her eyebrows and thinks that she could not sense any deception from them. In fact, all she could pick up with her empathic powers was a lot of embarrassment and love.

She looks at Ron and says, "So, what? Am I to believe that you made the larger tent for what, 2-3 girls? It looks way too big for all that."

Ron scratches the back of his head as he says, "Um… it wasn't 2-3 girls…" His voice drops to a near whisper as he says, "It was more like 8 girls…"

Holly's eyes widen as she thinks she hears the number but it'd been so low that she wasn't sure. She says, "Excuse me? How many did you say?"

Tara looks at Ron, hoping that he can find the voice to say it. She knew he had the strength because he'd shown it during the battle with Fukushima. She'd never seen such a strong, brave and caring man in all her life. She also knew that she could live to be 110 and never find another such as Ron.

Kim tilts her head as she looks at Ron, ready to answer Holly should he stumble or need her to help but something within her held back as she watched and waited to see if he could do it on his own. She almost inaudibly whispers, "Come on Ron, you can do it…"

Ron's brain somehow hears Kim's super-soft whisper and finds the strength within to look Holly right in the eyes, surprising her as she suddenly picks up strength and courage coming from him before he says, "It was eight girls. Two of them are here with me right now. Kim Possible who is my best friend since Pre-K…" He wraps his arm around Kim's waist and gently tugs her in his direction before doing the same with Tara as he continues to say, "and Tara who is a good friend too."

Holly's jaw drops as she thinks, "Is this the same guy?" One moment she'd been sensing insecurity, fear, and nervousness and the next she senses the exact opposite within the guy before her as well as sensing the feelings of the two girls by his sides that left little doubt in her mind that somehow they were not surprised but his words but that they were feeling happy and enjoying the feeling of his closeness to them.

Holly could feel the stirrings of some new feelings within her as she looked at Ron. Sensing the strength to always protect those around him and if they were someone that he cared about such as what she could sense aimed at the two aimed at those beside him. The strength and determination she could feel almost emanating from his body made her feel light headed and weak before she noticed that her heart would beat more as she stared at him.

Holly blinks and shakes her head as she thinks, "No way… but they believe it all to be completely true. So that means this Holy Earth church is…" She looks down, feeling sadness start to overcome her. She just wanted to fall to her knees and cry.

Ron unwraps his arms from Kim and Tara as he sees Holly become so very pale before him and reaches out to catch her under her arms just she starts to fall and says, "Woah there! Are you ok Holly?" He pulls her towards him, unsure that he'd be able to hold her whole weight otherwise and feels her body press against him.

Holly blinks as she feels supportive, caring arms grab at her pull her towards something firm, not hard and definitely warm. It takes her a moment to realize that she'd been pulled into Ron's arms and with her legs weak, she worries for a moment that he wouldn't be able to hold her weight but she didn't fall an inch further.

Ron says, "Hey, are you ok?" As he looks down at Holly before she turns her eyes up at him, looking lost and sad before their eyes meet and he thinks as their eyes lock, "I wish I could give her the strength she needs."

Holly senses Ron's thoughts and the strength as well the sincerity within those words since it usually took contact for her to be able to hear another's thoughts. She continues to look up into Ron's eyes, drawing the strength she needed to fill her body and heart.

It seemed like to take forever to Holly but in reality it was only a few moments and knows even as her right hand starts to move up to his shoulder, she was starting to crush and hard on this guy who was unlike any she'd ever met in her life.

She knew that because of her abilities to sense things in people as well as their thoughts whenever in contact that it had become hard to ever bring herself to ever put her trust and heart in someone who wouldn't hurt her but in this one guy she knew that she had finally found such a guy with whom she could give all to freely.

Holly places her hand on Ron's shoulder and moves her feet under her so that she can regain her footing and balance. She never takes her eyes off of his as she begins to stand up and with her hand on his shoulder she can feel a strange, almost primal and magical energy within him. She knew instantly that it was the mystical power that he'd mentioned that he created the tents with.

Holly says, "Y-Yes, thank you. I guess the shock that this wasn't done by the Lord was just a little too much. I just wanted something to believe in, something that wasn't just the same old recycled stuff."

Holly finally looks away from Ron's eyes to his chest as she says, "I just wanted to believe that there was still magic in the world."

Ron continues to hold her just to make sure she didn't drop again as he says, "But there really _is_ magic in the world. My powers are monkey magic powered. Besides, there are other kinds of magic in the world."

Holly moves her other hand up to Ron's chest as she says, "Really? What other kind?" She is disappointed as she feels his hands move away from her body.

Ron smiles as he says while counting on his fingers, "Well, there is the magic of imagination for one." He then looks at the two girls by his sides and says, "Then there's the cool magic of having really good friends who will always stand by your side."

Tara blushes as she says, "What about the magic of… love, Ron?"

Ron nods as he says, "Yeah, I can't forget about the magic of love! Maybe someday it'll find me." He turns his head to look at Holly even as Tara and Kim's eyes look down a little in disappointment. He reaches out and puts his hands on Kim and Tara as he says, "Until then, I will just love my friends to the best of my ability and who knows? Maybe I'll get lucky and love will find me."

At the same time all three girls think, "I wonder what you'll do when love finds you?"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. I know that it has been a while in the making but at least you now have it. What do you think of the little church that sprang up because of Ron's tent deal? What do you think of Holly? Interesting girl, yes? no? What do you think of Kim in this chapter? What do you think of Tara in this chapter? Did you enjoy when Ron got double-kissed? Did you like the subtle way I had Holly get interested? Does anyone see any kind of trouble for Ron in the future? So begins the Ron-man's next big dating adventure! (Grins) Enjoy!

As usual, all thoughts, daydreams, ideas, suggestions, characters you'd like to see, villains you'd like to see, music selections for any scenes with Ron and the girls, and more are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7: That Magic Feeling

**KP in Animology 2: The Sequel**

**AN:** The long-awaited sequel! So rather than confuse people, I just decided to write it as such! I hope you'll all be happy with the sequel!

**Recap:** Ron is still the 'hot stuff' for many of the girls in MHS and when we left off, and almost all of MHS was made very aware of it because of a certain picture Brick took! Tara was able to get Ron to settle on going out with her after he returns from the mission while Kim in unaware of this. Bonnie had an erotic dream concerning the Mad Dog, which forced herself to relieve herself of that itch in the school bathroom. Kim has kissed Ron and he STILL has a date with Tara! Will it go smoothly or will there be chaos?

What more can possibly happen for the Ronster? Read on to find out!

**Warning: Stuff of an ****ADULT**** nature exists in this story! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter 7: That Magic Feeling**

Kim, Ron, Tara and Holly walk out of the 'church' together before Holly says, "Can you tell me more about the magic powers you have Ron? I'm curious as to how you made the um… temple."

Holly looks down feeling a little embarrassed that had thought it was a thing from some supreme being who'd created it just as a way delivering a message to her to say that there was something out there for her to believe in.

Holly's face was readable to everyone but the message came across differently to Ron than it did to Kim and Tara, which became evident when he says to her, "It isn't a scary thing. It was very scary at first because I had a bad fear of monkeys at the time but I've gotten better in dealing with it in thanks to it."

Holly looks at Ron with confusion, "Wait, you have a fear of monkeys and your powers are monkey based? Didn't you always have them?"

Ron shakes his head and says, "No, my powers came about because of our first encounter with Monkey Fist. He's a nut who believes that the power of the monkey is the key to world domination, so he goes around the world looking for magical things that will turn him into a monkey or give him enough mystical power to take over the world or both."

Kim says, "Ron did it to save himself from being destroyed by Monkey Fist whose real name is Lord Monty Fisk."

Holly says, "I don't get it. How did you get a bad fear about monkeys and what were you doing around a madman like that in the first place?"

Kim and Ron glance at each other for a second before Kim says, "Have you ever heard of Team Possible?"

Holly says, "Yeah, they're that group of guys who go around helping people and getting paid for it, right?"

Tara does a blink with her jaw dropping as she catches the expression on Kim and Ron's faces before she bursts out laughing right then and there, confusing poor Holly.

Holly says, "Was it something I said?"

Kim looks sternly at Tara until she manages to get herself under control before she says, "No, it is just that you're thinking of Team IM-Possible. They're the ones who do that."

Holly's confusion fades as she says, "Then who's Team Possible?"

Tara giggles as she says, "You're looking at them. Kim and Ron are Team Possible. The cheerleader and her best friend who frequently save the world."

Holly's face lights up in understanding "Oh… OH! I know you two! You're the ones who are in the news all the time! Kim Possible and Ron Droppable!"

Kim groans as Tara giggles again before Ron sighs and says, "The media never gets my name right… It is Ron Stoppable."

Holly blushes and says, "Oh, I'm sorry… I'll try to remember it the right way."

Ron says, "As KP would say, "No big' because we're all friends here after all. Right?" He gives Holly his charming but goofy smile, which makes her blush a little.

Holly thinks, "He is so cute when he smiles like that!" She smiles and says, "I guess so." She then says, "Can you show me some of that mystical power that you used to make the place? I'd really love to see how you did it."

Ron looks nervous before glancing at Kim and even though they'd walked some distance away from the church, it was still within sight. He relaxes a little as Kim says, "Go ahead Ron."

Ron steps back and says, "Ok, I guess I can do this for a show…" He faces the three girls and nothing happens at first before his clothes begin to flap. His eyes begin glow a bright blue even as a blue column of light surrounds his body and it isn't long before he becomes entirely blue in look.

Holly just drops her jaw at the amazing sight before her. She was witnessing live, honest-to-goodness magic before her very eyes! Until that moment, the most magical thing she'd ever seen was card tricks.

Ron stomps on the ground and the whole ground violently shook before a small crack appeared and went over to a nearby tree where acorns fell out of it in a neat little pattern.

Holly was so surprised that she started to applaud as loudly as she could as she says, "Amazing! That was simply amazing Ron!"

Ron's blue glow fades and he scratches the back of his head as he chuckles nervously, "Ah-heh, Thank you Holly."

Tara applauds with Holly though not as loudly and says, "I agree with her, that really was amazing Ron!"

Kim smiles and proudly says, "That's not all Ron can do with his mystical powers. He can also use it to tap into and enhance his monkey martial art skills. He has used them our missions against Monkey Fist to help defeat him on more than one occasion."

Holly looks at Ron with sparkling eyes of wonder as she says, "Really? You must be just about the coolest guy at school, no… the whole world!"

Ron chuckles and says, "Oh, I wouldn't go that far… I'm just a guy who couldn't ever get a date. Um, until recently that is." He catches himself and judging from the look that Kim and Tara gave him, he did a nice save.

Holly says, "Oh, I can't believe that Ron. With how cool you are, I want to date you right now myself!" She can feel her cheeks grow warm as she blushes, missing the looks that she gets from both Kim and Tara for her words as well as new eyes from just a little further away.

Tara says, "You… you want to date Ron?"

Holly taps her fingers together and looks at Tara as she says, "Yes… I think Ron is just the coolest and…" She looks at Ron, using her abilities to sense what he's feeling and finds the feelings that she seeks there before she says, "I hope Ron wouldn't mind going out with me sometime." She knew she couldn't just blab that she knew Ron liked her and was considering it.

Ron looks at Holly, stunned that a girl, any girl would not only think he's the coolest guy on the planet (Not that he could fault her there, but the last time any girl thought anything like that about him it was Kim's cousin.) he also had a girl actually admit in front of others that she wanted to date him without actually _asking_ him out as he'd been asked by Kim, Tara and Amelia.

Kim pulls Tara close and whispers to her, "We're supposed to be dating Ron right now! Do you really want to add a third girl to the mix?"

Tara pauses for a second as she briefly imagines Ron and the three girls sexually pleasing Ron before she very lightly blushes and says, "No! I mean… what can we do? She just about told Ron to ask her out and…" They both stop when Ron says, "Ah… er… Sure, we can go out sometime. Would you like to do that H-Holly?"

Both girls smack their foreheads in as they realize they'd been too slow in stopping Ron from asking Holly out.

Holly squeals and jumps at Ron, wrapping her arms around his neck and gives him a big but quick kiss on the lips!

Just as Kim growls and moves to grab Holly another girl runs up and grabs Holly instead! She yanks the girl off so hard by the collar that when she lets go a moment later, Holly is coughing from the brief and yet painful choking as she falls to the ground.

Amelia shouts fiercely, "What do you think you're doing with my guy!" As she looks down at the coughing girl who had her hands at her neck and trying to tug her top back to normal, finding that the collar had been stretched a little.

Kim frowns as she had meant to remove Holly from Ron, doing it that way was more than even she deserved! She says, "Amelia! What are you doing? That's no way to treat Holly!"

Amelia glares at Kim and says, "She was kissing my guy! She's lucky this is all I am doing to her for kissing him!"

Holly looks up and it didn't take but a moment for her ability to detect the fury flowing from Amelia as well as the shock from Ron, the anger from Kim at the injustice of it as well as the fear and surprise from Tara.

Amelia turns to Kim and says, "What are you going to do about it? Use some of your stupid kung fu moves on me?"

Kim growls but isn't one to use her martial art moves unnecessarily on anyone as tempting as it was at that moment to use it on her but if she could resist using it on Bonnie she could with Amelia but that still didn't mean she couldn't at least make her hands into fists for a moment or two.

Holly stands up and clears her throat for a second before she says, "I'm sorry. I didn't know Ron was taken."

Kim says with an edge to her voice as she stares daggers at Amelia, "He's _**not**_ as much as she would like to _claim_ to be his girlfriend."

Amelia growls and says, "I don't have to claim anything! I **am** his girlfriend!"

Kim says, "Ron doesn't even remember ever agreeing to that!"

Amelia approaches Kim and Tara as she says, "That's irrelevant! He is mine! We are soul mates! The Animology book says so!"

Kim rolls her eyes and says, "You're not still harping about that are you?"

Holly can sense something is about to go down and she doesn't want the magical Ron to get caught up in it so she slowly moves towards him while keeping an eye on Amelia whom she saw as scary.

Amelia growls at Kim before she says, "You can't possibly understand what it is like to have a soulmate! To have found the one person you can truly be with and then have to fight for him because of a _slut_ like you and Tara here!"

Tara weakly says, "I am not a slut…" before Amelia snaps at her as she shouts, "Shut up Tara! Anyone who wants MY Ron is a treacherous and ugly slut!"

Ron says, "Hey! KP is not a slut! She's my best friend!"

Amelia doesn't even look at Ron since she sees the expression on Kim's face where she could tell that made him move up a notch in the love department. She jumps at Kim as she shouts, "You stay away from him bitch!" with her hands grabbing onto Kim's hair even as Kim tries to evade.

Holly takes the chance in the distraction and grabs Ron's hand as she softly says, "Come on Ron! Let's go!" She yanks hard enough on his arm to make him stumble even as he tries to think up of a protest.

Holly goes into a run as soon as she can with Ron somehow managing to keep up and runs into the little forest that was within the park and doesn't stop until she is near a pond.

Both of them are breathless as they'd run hard and had to evade all the tree branches (which Ron ran into anyway being pulled as he was by her).

Holly says, "That… girl… was scary…" while trying to catch her breath.

Ron says, "Aw… she's not… all that… bad." As he tries to also catch his breath.

After they both manage to catch their breath a bit more Ron says, "I don't think I've ever been this deep into the forest in the park."

Ron becomes a little worried about Kim who was left to fight Amelia by herself and wonders if they might be lost now.

Holly says, "Sorry about that. I think I got us lost Ron." She sighs and says, "I just can't seem to catch a break."

Ron looks at her and says, "What do you mean?"

Holly says, "I just moved here from Smallville in Kansas and I really didn't have many friends there. Now it looks like I've just screwed up a chance to make any."

If there was anything that Ron knew, it was how hard it was to make friends and how valuable friendship was. Kim had taught him the value of friendship and while his mind still worried about Kim, he saw a lonely girl who needed a friend.

Holly says, "I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for getting into the middle of all that."

Ron says, "Don't be ridiculous Holly. I don't hate you. I am the kind of guy who says, "Let live and live." This causes her to giggle as she realizes he'd just gotten it backwards.

Holly smiles and says, "Thank you Ron." She opens her arms for a hug and says, "Can I hug you Ron? Without worrying about the scary girl trying to choke me for it?"

Ron chuckles and walks towards her as he says, "Her name is Amelia and…" He isn't looking where he's going and trips on a fallen tree branch that causes him to stumble-walk forward until he collides into Holly, sending her right into the water!

Ron's eyes bulge out and he says, "I'm so sorry Holly! I didn't mean to do that!"

Holly sits up in the water and says, "Great! I'm soaking wet now!" She shakes her hands in the air, ignoring the fact that her white shirt that she'd been wearing for the church was now more transparent than a normal shirt at a wet t-shirt contest!

Holly shakes her head and shakes both her arms hard in the air as if her long sleeved white shirt would become any less wet. She tilts her head back so she could look up at the sky and starts to laugh, "Figures, I try to make a friend and I end up in the water soaked to the bone! I hope you're enjoying your laugh whatever deity that did this!"

Ron looks at Holly and thinks, "Oh my god she's hot!" as she obviously didn't realize that she was striking a very seductive pose and with her nipples hardened by the cold water now pressing against her nearly transparent white shirt and revealing that she was not wearing a bra. He found he couldn't take his eyes off of her and when Holly shifts her legs while shouting at he sky, the above knee length skirt she had on just clung to her and she accidentally flashes him her white panties as well.

Ron's brain can't take any more and he shuts his eyes while trying to walk away from the hot sight but he instead trips over the same branch which sends him falling backwards and knocking himself out against a tree before he slid down to land his head against a moss covered rock.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of Ron's luck so far? After all, he's impressed Holly and the others with his MMP, got a kiss, had a catfight over him, tripped on a branch, and saw Holly in all her soaked glory. Did anyone catch where Holly came from? What do you think about how he knocked himself out at the end? What more can possibly happen to Ron? What more misfortune (or luck, depending on how you see it) can happen to Holly and Ron?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions, KP light switch covers, leprechaun gold, and Ranma ½ screensavers are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8: Fishing

**KP in Animology 2: The Sequel**

**AN:** The long-awaited sequel! So rather than confuse people, I just decided to write it as such! I hope you'll all be happy with the sequel!

**Recap:** Ron is still the 'hot stuff' for many of the girls in MHS and when we left off, and almost all of MHS was made very aware of it because of a certain picture Brick took! Tara was able to get Ron to settle on going out with her after he returns from the mission while Kim in unaware of this. Bonnie had an erotic dream concerning the Mad Dog, which forced herself to relieve herself of that itch in the school bathroom. Kim has kissed Ron and he STILL has a date with Tara! Will it go smoothly or will there be chaos?

What more can possibly happen for the Ronster? Read on to find out!

**Warning: Stuff of an ****ADULT**** nature exists in this story! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter 8: Fishing**

Holly jumps out of the water when she sees Ron fall down and cries out, "Ron!" She rushes over to where he was and shouts, "Ron! Wake up!" She thinks, "Oh please be ok!"

All the shouting attracts the attention of a person who'd been reading in a nearby clearing. The person sighs and thinks, "Just when I think I've found the perfect place to read my books in silence, wouldn't you know it someone has to come along and mess things up for me. Might as well go see what's up."

Holly shakes Ron but he is out like a light and when she lifts him up by the back of his head to pull him closer to her she softly begs, "Oh please be ok Ron! Wake up!"

Holly suddenly hears noises coming from the bushes and she shouts, "Is anyone out there? Please help me!"

Suddenly the bushes part and the person steps through as they say, "What's wrong?"

Holly almost cries as she says, "Ron fell tripped on one of the branches and fell backwards! Now he won't respond to me!"

The girl looks down at Holly and says "Geeze girl, cover up! Don't you have any feminine pride?"

Holly blinks and says, "Huh? Cover what up? What do you mean?"

The girl sighs and says, "Good grief! You're soaking wet like you've just fallen into the water and you don't realize you look like a strong candidate for a wet t-shirt dream?"

Holly looks down at herself and cries out in shock, dropping Ron with a soft "Thud" onto the ground below him. She looks down at him and says, "Sorry Ron!" before she suddenly feels a warm blanket cover her head.

The girl says, "Here, cover yourself up with this. Now who's this guy that you're fussing over…" Her words trail off as her eyes finally fall upon Ron.

The girl squeals very loudly and says, "Do you know who that is? Do you? That… That's Ron Stoppable!"

Holly blinks in surprise as she says, "You… You know him?"

The girl nods quickly and says, "Yes! He's the partner in Team Possible that is usually disabling the bombs, wrecking the devices and sometimes even using his monkey kung-fu to battle the bad guys!"

She then smiles with a soft blush before she says, "And well… from what I know, his pants also fall down a lot to reveal the cutest boxers…"

Holly quickly looks down at Ron's pants and imagines what kind boxers that he might be wearing under the pants even as the new girl does the same. When they both look up, their eyes meet and they realize at the same time that they'd been thinking the same thing and with him unconscious they are both tempted to peek.

The girl saunters up to where the two are rather casually before kneeling down next to him and slowly says, "So…" She looks around quickly and then back down at Ron before she looks at Holly and says quickly, "Let's peek shall we?"

Holly looks nervous as she says, "I don't know…" when the new girl says, "I don't care! Yoink!" before she pulls down Ron's pants which, since he wasn't wearing a belt falls down rather easily under her pull to reveal his blue boxers with white polka dots on them.

Holly cries out, "Eep!" before covering her face with her hands and then after a moment she splits her fingers to peek.

The girl says, "Mmmm, even cuter than I heard!" She reaches into her shoulder bag, which she'd carried her books and blanket around in and pulls out a digital camera. She grins as she says, "This one is going for the scrapbooks." She then starts to take pictures of him with his pants down and then stands up to take pictures of the rest of him still unconscious.

Holly could sense within the girl the same kind of feelings like a fangirl would have which she knew from experience when she'd gone with one of her friends to see the Harry Potter movie. The joy, the desire, the strong urge to squeal or cry out in some way, the naughtiness, and lack of respect for their personal zone all meshed into one.

Holly tries to grab the camera as she says, "Hey, I don't think Ron would like pictures of himself with his pants down. I think you should stop, um… what's your name again?"

The girl snaps a shot of Holly still soaking wet with her clothes clinging to her like a second skin before she stops and says, "You're probably right… besides I've got enough pictures of him to last me for a long, long time now."

The girl puts away her camera and while rummaging through it she says, "Oh, by the way I am Enid Lareg. I go the Lowerton High School, home of the Lowerton Lemurs and President of the Ron Stoppable fan club."

Holly says, "What are you looking for?" as she dreads the answer since she senses more mischief in Enid.

Enid finds what she is looking for and softly says to herself, "Ah, I finally found them…" She pulls out a pair of tiny scissors like the kind used for cutting string and moves over to where Ron is as she says a bit more loudly, "This will make revered… now to just get a lock of his hair for my collection."

Holly says, "What? No! You can't just cut off some of Ron's hair!"

Enid looks crossly at Holly and says, "Are you fucking nuts? Of course I want a lock of his hair! Do you know how hard it to be a fan and _**not**_ have a lock of hair?"

Holly says, "No! I won't let you! It isn't right!" She reaches out and grabs at Enid's hands, struggling in the air over Ron's head.

Ron moans as a errant knee whacks him in the head and he leaves his mouth open after that before Enid looks down and thinks, "Oooooh! He's so CUTE even when he moans!"

Enid's distraction allows Holly to snatch the scissors out of her hands. She growls, "Give them back!" to which her response is a hard shaking of her head in a "NO!" fashion.

Enid looks down at Ron and thinks, "The word from the grapevine is that he's a great kisser with the best lips… I wonder if that's true." So before Holly can move she leans down and gives Ron a full-on tongue-invading kiss!

Holly was stunned as she'd sensed the lust in Enid before the kiss but the certainly had not expected Enid to dive down and give Ron a kiss like that! From where she was, she could see Enid's tongue sliding about Ron's mouth even as the girl moves up a hand to caress his cheek just over the freckles.

Ron starts to come after a few seconds into the kiss as the knee whack had also acted like a slap to the face and even though his eyes were still closed he could feel something wrestling about in his mouth and his tongue begins to respond even though his mind was still cloudy which only makes the pressure at his lips and the tongue's actions all the more active.

Ron tries to speak through the kiss, where if he could have he would have said, "What hit me? Who's doing mouth to mouth?" which came out as a long sound that Enid took as a pleasurable sound and a sign that she was doing it right.

Ron raises his hands up as his mind begins to clear to put his hands on the shoulders of whoever clearly didn't get the picture he didn't need mouth to mouth anymore before his mind becomes awake enough to realize he was being kissed!

Ron opens his eyes and since he didn't recognize the girl he tries to push her off even though the kiss was a hot one, almost as good as the one he'd gotten from Kim in the Moodulator incident!

Holly recognizes what Ron is trying to do and grabs Enid, helping pull her off even as he pushes he pushes her off. Even as she does so, she doesn't notice the sounds of approaching people.

Ron knew that another moment or two of that and all higher brain functions would have been overwhelmed by the kiss and he would have started to fall to the floor. Then Ron realizes that he already was there.

Enid shakes off Holly and says, "Why'd you do that? He's a fantastic kisser just like I heard! I was just getting started!"

Ron blushes and thinks, "She heard I was a fantastic kisser? From who?" He blinks and shakes his head as he says, "W-wait a second! Who are you? Why were you kissing me?"

An angry voice that Ron knew all too well suddenly says, "Yes Ron, why **was** she kissing you?"

Ron looks up and gulps as he sees Kim and Tara both looking down at him. He thinks, "Ooooooooh, I'm seeing my life flash before my eyes! This is not good!"

Kim looks over at Holly and says, "And just _why_ are soaking wet?" Her eyes casting daggers at Holly.

Holly pulls the blanket tightly around her body as she tries to shrink into it and hide from the hateful stares of the girls.

Enid glares at Kim and says with a low growl, "I know you…"

Kim looks back at Enid with those glaring green eyes of hers as she stands up to her. The two of them were about the same height so their eyes were level with each other.

Tara looks at the two and thinks, "Uh-Oh! She looks really mad at Kim!" She then looks down at Ron and walks over to him even as she notices a little blood on a nearby rock.

Tara says, "Ron, are you ok?"

Ron nods and says, "Yeah, my head just hurts from the tumble I took…"

Tara remembers the blood on the rock and says, "Can I look at your head Ron?"

Ron barely nods as he glances at Kim and Enid staring fiercely at each other. He barely notices as Tara reaches out and starts to run her fingers through his hair with Holly watching with curiosity.

Holly can feel Tara's emotions as she watches her. She could feel the genuine concern and worry emanating from her and wonders if she was worried that Ron had hurt himself?

Holly reaches out to Ron and senses Ron's pain but it wasn't a bad pain, more like a headache kind. She wonders what Tara was so worried about then? Her thoughts are distracted by Enid shouting at Kim, "You little star stealer! You just can't stand to share the spotlight with anyone can you?"

Kim is shocked at Enid words and she frowns as she says, "That's _not_ true!"

Enid shouts, "Oh, it is and you know it! Ron is the **true** hero of the pair! You're just a fucking, jealous, lying little bitch!"

Kim did **not** like the use of language aimed at her and shouts, "I am not! Why are you saying this?"

Enid pokes Kim in the chest as she shouts, " Admit it! You're the real distraction! All you do is fight Shego or some goons while he disables or destroys whatever the bad guys are trying to take over the world with. You then conveniently take all the credit and the let the news people leave darling Ron in obscurity!"

Kim's face goes red as she shouts, "I do not! I will never admit to that because it isn't true! I've tried on a number of occasions to give Ron the credit he deserves and they don't believe me. Do you think I **want** Ron not to get his credit that's due?"

Enid crosses her arms and nods as she says, "Yes. Yes I do!"

Kim shakes her hands as they ball up into fists and growls, "I do not! Why would I do that to my best friend?"

Enid snorts and says, "Because you're a glory-hound, adrenaline-seeking, bad friend? Gee, I can't think why…"

Kim growls again and grabs Enid by the arm, making her uncross her arms and get a harsh glare in return.

Enid very softly says in an unmistakably threatening way, "Let go of me you red haired, jealousy freak with green eyes or I will make you regret it."

Kim shakes her head and says, "Not until you take back what you've said!"

Enid says, "Very well! Don't say I didn't warn you!" and quickly grabs Kim's hand with her other hand, catching Kim almost by total surprise when she twists and does a toss! She watches as Kim does a flip in the air and lands on her feet!

Kim growls lowly, "Oh… you don't want to go there girlie!"

Enid takes a stance and wiggles her middle finger at Kim before she says, "I do, bitch!"

Kim rushes at Enid leaps at her which is quickly countered with a block and even before she lands on the ground she attacks again with a spinning kick that does get through and sends Enid down to the ground, making a small cloud of dirt rise up.

Kim leaps at Enid as she rolls out of the way as Enid manages to do move to a kick to her side that sends her flying. She manages to do a flip so that her feet lands on the tree so that she can jump off it before Enid can recover and knocks hard into her, sending both girls down!

Tara gasps and cries out, "Ron! You're bleeding back here!" She pulls back her hand to reveal some blood on her two of her fingers.

Kim and Enid both stop struggling with each other to turn their heads and cry out in stereo as they see the blood on Ron's fingers, "Ron!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you like this chapter! I know this is yet another mysterious girl that is vying for Ron's attention. What do you think so far? Holly is covered up with a blanket curtsey of Enid so poor Ron, he only has the memories from before he fell and not any close up stuff. Don't you feel for the guy? Can anyone guess WHY Ron saw his life flashing before his eyes? What do you think of Enid so far? A nerdy fangirl with martial art skills! What do you think of her hurtful words at Kim? Kind of hitting below the belt wasn't she? What do you think will happen next now that the focus is now back on Ron? Any guesses?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, band-aids, your vote for another Animology story or not, names for the Ron Stoppable Fan Club (other than the obvious), and more are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9: Medic!

**KP in Animology 2: The Sequel**

**AN:** The long-awaited sequel! So rather than confuse people, I just decided to write it as such! I hope you'll all be happy with the sequel!

**Recap:** Ron is still the 'hot stuff' for many of the girls in MHS and when we left off, and almost all of MHS was made very aware of it because of a certain picture Brick took! Kim has kissed Ron and he STILL has a date with Tara! Will it go smoothly or will there be chaos? After some confusion, Ron ended up on a date with Kim AND Tara at the same time but during it he met Holly who quickly fell for him and his mystical monkey powers. Add a jealous Amelia to the mix and a new girl named Enid who could quite possibly be Ron's biggest fan and you end up with a dangerous potion ready to explode.

What more can possibly happen for the Ronster? Read on to find out!

**Warning: Stuff of an ****ADULT**** nature exists in this story! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter 9: Medic!**

Since Kim had been on top of Enid, she leaps off of the girl and runs over to where Ron is and quickly says, "Where is he hurt?"

Before Tara can answer, Enid pushes Kim out of the way and says, "Move out of the way, let someone who knows his value to the world take care of him."

Kim growls as she sits up and says, "He's my best friend and I don't even know who you are!"

Ron says, "No offense, but neither do I." As he tries to come to Kim's defense.

Enid says, "I am Enid Lareg and I'm President of the Ron Stoppable Fan Club (RSFC), Middleton Chapter."

Ron smiles big and says, "Hey, I've got a fan club! Isn't that cool KP?"

Tara looks worriedly at Ron and says, "Ron, I really think we should have you looked at. This is a lot of blood." She waves her fingers with the blood on them. She reaches back with all the girls watching this time and when she pulls back fresh blood on them she says, "And it hasn't stopped yet!"

Ron jokingly says, "I wondered why I was starting to feel a little light headed."

Tara continues to look worriedly at him as she says, "Ron, this isn't a joking matter!"

Kim says, "It is ok Tara, that's just how Ron defuses things. He makes fun or light of it."

Enid moves to her bag and starts to rummage through it before she says, "Here! Use this shirt! Tear it up into strips and we'll tie it up over his head. I just had it washed and was going to wear it after I went to the gym so it should be ok to use."

Kim looks at that the shirt reads "Property of the Ron Stoppable Fan Club" and softly growls before she starts to tear into it without hesitation.

A head bandage is quickly crafted out of the shirt and Kim made sure that the words were all on the inside of the fabric as she didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea.

Tara says, "We should have someone look at it Ron." She looks at him with some worry even as the bandage seemed to do its job.

Ron says, "I'll be ok. I've got a hard head after all."

Kim says, "Ron, it could get infected if we don't treat it right away!"

Ron looks down and says, "Sorry KP, you're right"

Enid growls and says, "See! You're always putting down or holding him back from letting him make his own decisions Kim!"

Kim says, "What? No I don't! I am just looking out for him just like he does for me!" She looks at Ron and says, "Tell her Ron!" She says the last part in more of a begging way than an order despite how it sounded.

Ron looks up and says, "Yeah! KP is right! We've always had each other's back ever since Pre-K."

Enid looks at Ron with a frown for a second before she just melts, as she could never stay angry at that cute face of his for very long. She sighs, turning to Kim as she says, "Ok… I am sorry. I guess you didn't deserve ALL of what I said but I still believe that Ron deserves to be in the spotlight more with his name actually spelled correctly for a change."

Ron says, "Oh, I know what you mean! I mean just how hard of a name is it to remember? Ron Stoppable. It really isn't such a hard name, it is just like saying unstoppable!"

Kim firmly says, "Ron…" knowing that Ron was about to get into one of his rants and that it really wasn't the time or place for it.

Enid leans up against Ron's side as she says softly, "Oooh, I know what you mean. I've been working on your behalf to get your name correctly spelled and better pictures of that handsome face of yours in their archives."

Ron looks down at Enid's face and says in surprise, "Really? Hey wait… what's wrong with the pictures that the news people have?"

Enid nuzzles his chin and then up to his cheek before she says, "Well, there are some unflattering pictures that look like they were taken of you when you were sneezing or some other moment where your face is just all twisted up." She pulls out a thick book as she leans back, giving his chin the briefest of kisses that Ron didn't even notice but Kim very softly growls at as she did notice it.

Enid says, "See? Here are some of the pictures from the newspapers and TV that I have with me."

Everyone leans in to get a look and while most of the pictures were of half a Ron with Kim painted over, Ron tangled up in something, or Ron's face somehow in a pose that only a contortionist would love. There were also a couple of other pictures that she flips through that had Ron without his pants up to reveal his boxers even if the majority were in black and white pictures and clearly cut out from the newspaper.

Ron groans and says, "Aw man, even in the newspaper?" when he sees that his pants were around his ankles.

Enid giggles and says, "You look just so cute with your pants down Ron…" She flips to the next page, which as soon as Kim spots what's on the page she snatches it from Enid's hands for a closer look!

Enid says, "Hey! Give it back reddy or I'll…" She never gets to finish her threat as Kim turns the book around and says, "How did you get these pictures?"

Enid looks at Kim in confusion and says, "What?"

Kim taps a picture in the book of Ron from the time he was at the ranch with her family. She angrily says, "This one right here! Only Joss and I have this one!"

Enid realizes what Kim is so upset about and says, "Oh that one… that one comes from the President of the Ron Stoppable fan club in her area. I forgot that you know Joss."

Kim blinks and says, "Wait a minute…" she suddenly remembers that before she and Ron had left, her little cousin had pictures of Ron all over her room and after talking to Ron for hours seemed to know just about every mission Ron could remember correctly and thanks to her wide knowledge about Kim's missions she was also able to correct the ones Ron didn't remember right.

Kim says in shock, "You know Joss? My little cousin?"

Enid smiles and says, "Of course! We talk all the time over the computer. She has even sent me most of the pictures that I have hanging on my bedroom and bathroom walls too!"

Enid turns to Ron and with a light blush to her cheeks she says, "I simply can't tell you how many times I've enjoyed showering and waking up fully to see that cute, freckled face of yours."

Ron blushes as well and the shower thing goes over his head as he assumes she means leaving the bathroom to see his picture but what Enid didn't say was that she had a life-sized boxer showing picture of Ron with waterproof coating on it stuck inside the shower. He says, "Ah-heh, I'm glad I could help in any way I can."

Enid's eyes light as she gets an idea and says, "Can I get a picture of you next to me Ron? I'd really love it!"

Ron scratches the back of his head, glancing at Kim and Tara who both didn't look too happy, with Kim being the most unhappy of all even as he says, "Um… I suppose one picture won't hurt."

Enid gets her camera and says, "Hey wetty, will you take a picture of us?"

Holly blushes at being called wetty since she was still a bit cold from falling in. She says, "Um… sure, I guess."

Enid gets close to Ron with her head almost touching his and just as Holly raises the camera to take a picture, the blanket falls off her shoulders to reveal her wet shirt clinging to her breasts.

Holly says, "Say cheese!" and Enid says, "Hey Ron!" as she turns her head towards him with Ron turning automatically to say "Yes?" She presses the button and the camera goes off just as Enid and Ron's lips meet in a brief kiss because of their head turnings.

Holly lowers the camera in surprise and gasps just as Enid eyes light up and she wraps her arms around Ron for a sudden, passionate kiss and pushes towards him causing him to stumble backwards until he falls as his pants choose that exact moment to fall down to his ankles!

Kim shouts, "Let go of Ron!" She moves forward and yanks Enid off of Ron who didn't want to let go of Ron so she grabs at the first thing she can without realizing his pants had fallen.

Tara and Holly both cry out, "Oh My Gosh!" at the same time.

Kim lets go of Enid as lets go of the boxers she'd accidentally pulled down just enough to reveal half of Ron's member!

Enid grabs at Ron's pants and from what she'd known about how loose Ron's shoes were too they came flying off and the pants practically leapt into her hands! While Ron says, "What? What's everyone staring at?" She runs over to Holly, grabs the camera and takes two quick snapshots, first one full body and the second more zoomed in on Ron's cock before Kim snaps out of it and realizes what Enid was doing!

Kim shouts, "Come back here!"

Enid eeps and says, "Gotta go! Bye!" and runs off into the forest quickly disappearing since she knew the area better than Kim.

Tara with her eyes covered with one hand points down at Ron and opens her fingers enough to peek just as she hears Ron cry out, "Oh… OH! OH!" and sees just in time to watch Ron pull up his boxers and quickly put it out of sight.

Ron blushes as he says, "Um… eh-heh… Sorry about that." He looks at the girls and saw that they were _**all**_ very red faced. He then says, "This doesn't usually happen to me…" He looks around at the silent girls and says, "Will someone please say something? All this silence is really freaking me out!" He almost shouts that last part before he looks over at the closest girl Holly whose nipples seemed to be pressing even more so at her wet shirt that had slowly dried some but the wet parts seemed cling to her curvy parts like crazy.

Ron had a healthy respect for girls since his best friend was a girl and he never peeked at her. (Well, beyond the first time and that was totally by accident but then how was he supposed to know Kim was at the mall buying her first bra while he was dragged through the store with his mother and that his mother would just happen to choose her dressing room?) After that he had promised her that he would always look away and never peek, a promise that he'd kept even on missions when they had to go undercover but he was still a guy who liked women and after seeing Holly nearly topless more than once and getting kissed by Enid in such a way that its effects were still going through his system.

Ron didn't have to look down to know that his boxers were showing his arousal because he could feel the fabric pressing hard against it, making him wish he had his baggy pants because they'd be better at hiding such an embarrassment than his boxers alone. He started to feel very conscious with the red-faced girls still staring at him and his boxers, plus he wished that Holly would cover herself up but she seemed to have forgotten the way she looked.

Ron guesses that just laying on his back after Enid stole his pants with his cock tenting and peeking out of his boxers was helping matters any so he tries to cover his erection with the book that Kim and Enid had been fighting over but it was too small to completely hide it.

Holly didn't need to 'reach' out for how the other girls were feeling at that moment because she was feeling much the same. She was embarrassed while at the same time she couldn't shake the memory; such was the curse of a girl with photographic memory, of what she'd seen of Ron's cock. The emotions that she did sense from both Tara and Kim suggested to her that they were both stuck in a loop over his cock becoming exposed for so long to all of them.

Holly thinks, "I've never seen another cock except on TV or in a magazine but…" She blushes before she continues her thought, "to see it for real like that…"

Tara thinks, "I can't believe it! I s-saw Ron's th-thing hard!" She feels like she wants to faint but she can't also stop looking in Ron's direction to see the tip just poking out of the boxers despite the attempts to hide it behind the book.

Tara puts her hands on her face, squirming as she tries to look and yet not look at Ron as part of her wants to respect Ron's feelings while another half of her wants very much to see **more** of what she saw.

Kim found herself unable to move for once. She'd fought countless dangers, numerous villains, seen some pretty bizarre creatures and faced certain death on more than one occasion with the only time she could remember freezing up as badly as she was now was the time when Drakken had that giant robot and she saw that huge barrel as big as herself glowing, ready to fire. She could still remember his words, "What made you think a_ cheerleader_ could defeat me?"

Ever since then, she had worked hard to overcome her fear, to keep from freezing up so that her friends Ron or Wade would have to save her again. The experience she got from her repeated battles with superfreaks and other things gave her the courage to keep from freezing in the field and decide that if Ron ever came to her, she would be his girlfriend. So far, that had not happened but that didn't stop her from happily keeping her best friend by her side as much as possible and doing date-like things in hopes that he'd get the subtle hint.

Kim now found herself stuck at the breaking point where she had always denied herself that Ron was a guy and was just… Ron. An enigma, an undefined thing rather than a person but one that just happened to be her best friend and as long as she never got to see Ron as a guy. She could wait for Ron, date others without feeling guilty and if she found a guy for herself while waiting for Ron… then there'd be no hard feelings and they could remain best friends. At least that was the original plan for Kim.

Sure, Kim had seen her friend naked when they were kids but so **much** changes with the emphasis on change since then. She couldn't help blush as she remembered that even Ron had seen her naked as a kid but like her mother once said, lots of little kids liked to run around naked at that age and since she'd done it, so had Ron. In fact they'd made quite the naked duo back then and she smiles a little at those memories. Best friends in everything.

Kim shakes her head as she Ron say, "KP? Tara? Holly? Won't anyone please say something?" She doesn't completely snap out of it but she walks towards him in a daze and kneels beside him.

Tara moves closer to Ron as well and takes his hand into hers, looking down at him as she covers his hand with hers. She doesn't say a word as she slowly raises the hand up towards her and closes her eyes as she presses it against her cheek.

Holly closes her eyes as she can feel something strange. The feelings of the two other girls were mixing with her own and somehow becoming enhanced to the point of acting like a drug.

She'd experienced this kind of thing before when emotions ran high and coincided with hers. It would then act like a sensory overload but the last time was when at her old school she had a crush on the cutest boy in her classroom and unknown to her at the time there were several other girls with just as big crushes on the same guy. The overload had made it so that EVERY girl, including the teacher Ms. Carmen Thatbatch (and a guy oddly enough) end up crushing on the same guy which caused total chaos!

After the event which had resulted in all the students (including herself) being suspended for a long time, the teacher going before the review board and fired for 'inappropriate behavior towards a student' as they put it.

Once Holly came to her senses and figured out what had happened she knew she didn't want it to happen again but that decision was taken out of her hands as her mother didn't want her to stay in that school because of all the strange stuff that'd been happening in it and when it affected Holly, that became the last straw. The family packed up and moved to Middleton, a relatively normal town.

Now even as Kim, Tara and herself become ensnared in this overload of desire caused by her powers. Holly began to wonder if she'd regret it or if it'd become a favorite memory years to come.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter so far. All the girls have their own little quirks and at least Kim got an apology. What did you think of Enid in this chapter? Talk about being a fangirl! She went right for his pants and got them! Was anyone surprised to learn that Kim's cousin is the President of her own Ron Stoppable fan club? Does anyone blame Ron for being aroused with the situation that's going on around him? Do you think Ron's about to get lucky times 3 or will something pop up to stop it from going too far? 


	10. Chapter 10: Overload!

**KP in Animology 2: The Sequel**

**AN:** The long-awaited sequel! So rather than confuse people, I just decided to write it as such! I hope you'll all be happy with the sequel!

**Recap:** Enid took off with Ron's clothes and due to the feelings of all the girls at seeing Ron half-naked it kicks in an uncontrollable power of Holly in which things hand not turned out so great last time they were active. Will the same be said this time around?

What more can possibly happen for the Ronster? Read on to find out!

**Warning: Stuff of an ****ADULT**** nature exists in this story! ESPECIALLY in this chapter! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter 10: Overload!**

Ron looks at the girls and worriedly looks around, wondering why all the girls were being so quiet with such strange, dazed looks in their eyes. He doesn't even realize at first as he squirms under all their attention that Tara had slipped his hand from her cheek downward.

Ron feels her Tara's hand on top of his, squeezing it softly on something that felt very soft yet firm through some fabric… He looks at Tara, hoping that she'll answer him since the others wouldn't and begins to say, "Tara, do you know why… I… I… yi… yi!" with his hand involuntarily flexing on Tara's breast through the t-shirt in his shock and causing her to moan softly and lowly.

Ron tries to quickly pull his hand away from Tara's breast but she manages to use a surprising amount of strength on the back of his hand to keep it there with the struggles to get it free causing him to move his hand all about over her breast. The struggles ceased as soon as Tara moans, "Ooooh, Ron… Yes… your touch feels so good."

Ron feels something wet on his other hand and is almost afraid to look but his curiosity and sees that Holly had done the same by having him grab her wet shirt before sliding it his hand as he watches in stunned shock to move his hand up under it to caress her breast as wet as it was under the shirt.

Ron gulps and says, "H-Holly? What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" All he gets for an answer is, "MMmmm, overload… desire… you… I…"

Ron's eyes go wide as he begins to understand and thinks, "The girls and I all… want this?"

Ron feels something happening with his boxers and gulps nervously as he is afraid to look, knowing that there was only one girl left to do anything to him and he receives a most stunning, full-body shock as he sees Kim without the top half of her clothes on.

Ron's mouth suddenly feels a bit dry as his eyes nearly leap out of their socket. His jaw drops when Kim looks up at him with those dazed eyes and says, "I love you Ron… I've loved you for the longest time…"

Ron's head whips towards Tara's direction as he hears her say dazedly in a soft moan, "I love you too Ron…" before whipping his head towards Holly when she says, "I love you too Ron…"

Ron stutters as he says, "A-All of y-y-you l-love me?" before he is greeted by confirming nods from all three of the girls.

Ron looks down as Kim begins to slowly run her hand up and down the whole length of his cock and tries to keep his excitement out of his voice as he says, "K-KP? Kim? Why are you doing that?"

Kim looks up again at Ron with dull, dazed eyes and says, "Because… because you're my guy… always have been."

Ron's eyebrows shoot up in surprise at her answer before Holly dazedly says, "Forget her… I want you the most…" He turns to look at her, seeing that somehow in his distractions she'd managed to get her shirt off and he watches as her shiny, wet body moves closer to him before she kisses him hard on the lips with her squeezing his hand so that it does the same to her breast and the hard nipple that is between two of his fingers.

Just as Holly breaks from the kiss he feels his other hand on the move once again and a part of him is relieved to know that he's not groping his friend Tara anymore even if she was the one making him do it. He turns his head, opening his mouth to say something when he is suddenly greeted by a pair of lips pressing hard against his with a tongue sliding into his mouth just as his hand is pushed down until his fingers press against the wetness of Tara and his fingers jerk as he realizes what he is touching!

Ron tries to say something but it comes out as "MmmMMPPHhMMM!" in the passionate kiss from Tara and with her hand holding his in place, he wonders what to do!

Having Kim for a best friend for a great majority of his life had taught him respect for women and their bodies so to have three suddenly throwing themselves at him, one of whom was his best friend of 14 years or so suddenly stroking his hard cock, which seemed to not be affected by the confusion that now ravaged his brain.

Ron could not remember when he'd been kissed with passion or any girl had even shown any interest in his manhood and now… suddenly and without warning… he had three girls practically naked and giving him a chance to do what he'd never done to Kim or any girl before.

Ron's mind was getting close to overloading as the confusion, the intensity of the girls, the feeling of bare flesh other than his own, and the way Kim just felt soooo… incredible to his cock as she stroked him.

Ron could feel one hand, and then another stroking his hard cock and then oddly enough it felt like a third hand was stroking just his tip.

Ron manages to break from the kiss with Tara and look down at where his manhood was and saw that not only was Kim still stroking him but Holly and Tara had also joined in! Tara was rubbing his tip, which was feeling very sensitive at the moment… especially since Kim and Holly had joined forces to stroke him.

Ron says, "Guh… Guh…Girls?"

Ron simply couldn't understand what was going on and the major weirdness of the girls made a part of him wonder if something or someone was controlling them but a part of his brain answers back "What villain would want you to get lucky?" to which he had no answer to.

Ron hears Tara moan as she pushes his fingers deeper into her wet pussy and starts to move his fingers, watching her squirm at his touch and thinks, "Wow… she really likes being touched like this…"

Tara leans towards him, pressing her soft breasts into his face and when she rubs her nipple over his lips. She feels Ron opening his mouth to begin sucking on it, causing her to moan again, "Ooohhh Ron…"

Holly moves her hands to Ron's chest, pulling up his chest high as she can to expose his hairless chest before she starts to kiss over his chest.

With Tara and Holly letting go of Ron's cock to focus on what they are doing to him, Kim looks down at Ron's cock in her dazed state and her heart beats strongly within her chest.

Kim continues to stroke Ron up and down very slowly as something strange happens in her dazed state. Even though she desired Ron incredibly bad at that moment, a second feeling emerges and with it she leans down to begin licking up and down along Ron's cock while she holds the base of his hardness.

Kim barely thinks through the fog in her dazed state, "Is this a reality? Is this a dream? If it is…" She doesn't get to finish her thought as she gets her first taste of precum leaking from the tip of Ron's cock.

Tara rubs her other breast against the side of Ron's face, making sure to rub the nipple against his skin while he sucked or nibbled on the nipple in his mouth… all of which causes her to moan in near ecstasy, as all she could do was feel her entire body focused on the pleasurable sensations he was giving her.

Holly licks and nibbles at Ron's nipples teasingly for a minute before she notices that Kim was licking along cock and with the desire that she could feel growing from Kim, she begins to move downward. She kisses and licks down the middle of Ron's body very slowly until she pauses when she gets low enough.

After looking into each other's eyes for a moment, Holly moves down and begins to lick one side of Ron's cock while Kim licks the other side, each moving at their own pace.

Even as Kim licks up along the front and left side of Ron's cock, she caresses his balls with a hand while Holly licks up along the right side with her tongue occasionally touching Kim's whenever their paths crossed. Sometimes it would be on purpose as they both lick over the top and around the rim.

It all becomes too much for Ron's mind and he surrenders blissfully into the over whelming pleasure of two hot women, one of which was his best friend Kim.

He barely even sucks on Tara's nipples and switches over to licking at the hard nipple in his mouth and his fingers continue within Tara on automatic, all of which seems to still make her moan his name every now and then.

Tara senses how Ron is becoming distracted but the feelings that urged her on seemed to be growing even more. It seemed as if the closer she got to that point of extasy, the more intense it got!

Only Holly had any idea that the more intense one girl's feelings were, the more it would spread through all the ones affected until it had a rippling, yet magnifying effect on all.

Tara breathes heavily as she slowly moves, feeling Ron's fingers still twitching or moving about within her before with great effort she grabs the wrist of the hand in her and pulls it out. In her daze state it takes a moment to even register that he's not inside her any longer. Still, she lowers herself down onto Ron's face, which has the effect she hopes for… the effect of snapping out of totally enjoying what Kim and Holly are doing to him in exchange for him using his tongue on her clitty.

As the trio of girls do all this to Ron, not one of them notices the sound of someone approaching.

Just as Kim takes Ron's cock into her mouth to begin sucking on him and running her tongue over the sensitive tip that had leaked some precum, Tara closes her eyes and cries out for a moment as she bites her lower lip so as to keep anyone from hearing her.

Everyone was so wrapped up in what they were doing that they fail to notice the grass-quiet stomping of someone as they approached them.

Kim in her dazed state thinks, "Almost there…" even as she can feel herself raising to the point where she was ready as well and she had not even touched herself once.

Holly can feel the feeling of the other two girls and even Ron at this point, knowing that he too was caught in this wave by now. A part of her was surprised at how long he'd resisted it, and in even in her own dazed state figures it was because Ron was such a nice guy.

A weird type of glow starts to happen over all of their bodies as the sensations reach their peak. Everything quickening at a much faster pace now until Tara throws back her head and cries out, flooding Ron's face even as both Kim and Holly orgasm at the exact same time as Tara does. Even Ron is affected as he shoots cum right into Kim's mouth and down her throat!

Just as Ron finishes shooting with the girls all still shuddering and squirming the throes of an mind-blowing orgasm they hear a woman as she shouts in a very loud and angry voice, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!?"

The effect has the weird glow suddenly flashing brilliantly, overloading the minds of all within it and sending them flying apart from each other as if some great force like a grenade blew them away from each other.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, Holly sure has a weird and uncontrollable power doesn't she? What did you think of what happened? What do you think? Was it too much? What do you think happened to them all at the end because of the angry shout? Any guesses as to who the mysterious person could possibly have been? What do you think will happen because of this scene? Coming up: more weirdness!

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions, feelings, craziness, gaming mice, tips for Halo3, and more are always welcome.


End file.
